<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Mouth of a Krayt by Lord_of_Void, notAfont, Shadowlight17, steampunkunicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366211">Into the Mouth of a Krayt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Void/pseuds/Lord_of_Void'>Lord_of_Void</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notAfont/pseuds/notAfont'>notAfont</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlight17/pseuds/Shadowlight17'>Shadowlight17</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkunicorn/pseuds/steampunkunicorn'>steampunkunicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chaos Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(It Will Be an Unholy Combination), Ace tech Luke Skywalker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Count Dooku doesn't know it but he's meant to be a grandparent, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Luke Skywalker, Engineer Luke Skywalker, Eventual Sith Luke Skywalker, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Head Canon interpretations of the force, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Lightsaber Construction (Star Wars), Lotta murder, Luke Skywalker goes overboard, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Separatist Luke Skywalker, Separatists, Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious Being an Asshole, Skywalker Drama, Sort Of, Time Travel, Use of Fia's Tatooine Slave Culture, Use of Tian and Garto Tatooine Slave Culture, honestly what even is canon?, it's crack but there will still be plenty of angst, like holy shit it kinda went a little far and even we weren't expecting it, probably too seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Void/pseuds/Lord_of_Void, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notAfont/pseuds/notAfont, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlight17/pseuds/Shadowlight17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkunicorn/pseuds/steampunkunicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Skywalker thought that he would be dead for certain when he was swallowed by a Krayt, but sometimes things don't work out as expected, and Luke hardly expected to find himself thousands of lightyears away from Tatooine in a time that is not his own. </p><p>Then again, if the Desert had taught him anything, it's how to adapt, and he would be an idiot to refuse the Count of Sereno's generous job offer, though he would soon find out just how much that entails.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Luke Skywalker, Dooku &amp; Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker &amp; Asajj Ventress, Luke Skywalker &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chaos Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not Dead, Just Temporarily Displaced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started as a fun discussion on discord, but spiraled into insanity when we actually decided to write it. (Shows how mad we actually are.) We had way too much fun working on this so we hope that y'all enjoy.</p><p>We had to hold Void from murdering every possible character too soon or too brutally, but it still gets a little dark before we move into the crack.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke had only meant to find a place to cool down after the now, as of late, customary weekly confrontation with his uncle, not get completely lost in the desert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uncle Owen had pestered him into yet another season of harvesting, though he had told himself it was only Aunt Beru’s gentle persuasion that had convinced him to stay.  While he was happy to help his Aunt and Uncle, he did not appreciate the dustball that was Tatooine. He had suspicions for a long time now that they were hiding something from him. They knew he had no love for Tatooine—he’d griped about it on many occasions—and it was the source of constant friction between him and his uncle. The constant feeling of being kept under close watch was suffocating, even on a farm that had so much open space. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was how Luke Skywalker found himself alone in the desert with the twin suns as his only companion, which were just setting under the horizon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d heard stories of the sand people and what they did to anyone who stayed in the desert, especially after dark. He wasn’t stupid; he’d ridden his speeder out with plenty of fuel and supplies, but the speeder had broken down and now refused to work. It was a miracle as it was that the speeder had gotten him this far out!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wherever here was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke tried for the umpteenth time to restart the old engine. It sputtered, coughed some smoke, and died. Muttering to himself about lost causes, Luke took a moment to absorb the scenery around him. The suns threw an orange glow on everything and lit up the small butte in the distance. He’d have to hike to it and get a higher vantage point on the desert around him if he had any hopes of getting back to the moisture farm in one piece. There were no illusions in Luke’s mind. If he was to survive the wrath of the desert, he’d have to move quickly. It took little time to rummage through the speeders supplies and slide them into a knapsack. With a short farewell to the speeder, Luke turned and started walking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three moons were almost to the top of the sky when Luke finally finished scaling the rocky cliffside. He sat on top of the mountain taking time to catch his breath. The desert went on as far as Luke could see. A wind rattled through the nearby rocks, causing Luke to draw in on himself. Deserts may be known for their heat, but the cold at night was just as dangerous. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke took a moment to really examine the relatively flat scenery at the cliff’s plateau. He thought he saw the faint cragged outline of Beggar's Canyon back the way he thought he’d come. Keeping an eye on his orientation, Luke made his way down the rocky embankment trying to not slide or cause a rock slide. The down was much quicker and Luke was just getting to the deeper sand when a thrill of <em> something </em>went through him. Like fear, but more tangible, and more urgent. Luke stood on the rocks, watching the sand shift in the quiet that was the desert at night. The only sound was the wind whipping through occasionally and stirring up the grit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m too tired for this. I just want to be back on the farm, snoring on my bunk,” Luke grumbled, and the lack of sleep wasn’t helping his mood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pushing away the odd feeling, Luke stepped out onto the sand, ignoring the shifting and started striding towards the faint outline of Beggar’s Canyon, now harder to see through the upkick of dust. The almost tangible feeling shrieked at him, as the sand started moving like what Luke imagined water would. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew immediately what this was. It’d been rumored, but no one who ever had encounters ever survived to tell the tale. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Krayt dragons </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fierce protectors of their nest, and predator of the weak. Panic rose in Luke’s chest and he scrambled against the waves of sand towards the rocky outcropping. A scream split the air. Not a human one. If Luke hadn’t been running he might’ve let out a scream of his own in response to the ear splitting sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rock outcropping was just within reach when the sand flew up around him like the unprovoked rage of Tatooine’s sandstorms, the brilliant light of Tatooine’s moons illuminated the shadow of the dragon and it descended. Blackness engulfed Luke. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>When Luke came to, it was not to the darkness of a belly of a dragon, or even the grit filled desert air, but a cool breeze. Luke started at the sky, somehow now a delicate shade of violet. To say Luke recognized the sound of trickling water would be a lie. There was never enough water for it to actually flow on Tatooine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that thought at the forefront, Luke pushed himself upright and promptly gaped. Enormous plants in more shapes and sizes than Luke could’ve imagined were everywhere, stretching higher than he would have even thought possible, even in his imagination. A variety of small bushes grew up in delicate groupings all around. The trickling that he heard was from a stream that slipped through the peaceful grove.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clearly, this was not Tatooine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And if this was not Tatooine, then where was he? Not only that, but how the kriff did he get there? Where was ‘there’?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am I...dead?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke voiced the thought tentatively; it’s not like he would <em> like </em>to be dead, but it is the only explanation that made sense. No one saved him, nor did he travel. He just...appeared. That kind of thing only happens when someone dies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Might as well enjoy it, I guess.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke stood on shaking legs and reached up to touch the leaves on a tree. The texture was oddly smooth, but brittle. The leaf ripped and crumbled under his touch. Bits and pieces of the leaf drifted down to settle on the dusty patch Luke had been lying on. The edges of the leaf felt not unlike the familiar grit of desert sand in how it bit into the soft of his hand. Quietly marveling at the foreign object, Luke wobbled over to the edge of the small stream and kneeling down, dipped his hands in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was both everything and nothing like what he’d expected water to be. Water that you didn’t have to hoard and protect. It was chilled and the current pushed against Luke’s hands in a mesmerizing fashion. There was enough water there to pay for the taxes on the farm for over a year, but it was just there, free for anyone to dip their fingers in or drink without cost. If he was truly dead, then the stories of riches earned in life given in death were proving true, if there was freely available water in his surroundings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Would anyone judge him for drinking here and now? Had he earned it if he was dead? A sharp glance around the space revealed that he was indeed alone. Luke cupped his hands and drew water up and carefully took a sip. Cool on his tongue, it slid down his throat washing away the last traces of Tatooine sand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The peace and tranquility only lasts so long before the panic sets in. If he’s dead he doesn’t want to be <em>alone</em>. Luke shook his hands dry and stood, looking up at the sky where two moons, one positively gigantic, and the other a much more reasonable size. Using the moons as a basis point, Luke heads north. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “At least I hope it’s north.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pace Luke sets brings him out of the greenery and into a wide area of what he’d heard only stories of.  Where sand would’ve been on Tatooine is what he’s heard is called grass. It waves with the breeze and tickles his hands. Off in the distance, Luke could just make out a settlement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Well, this is ironic. Here we go again...at least I’m already dead.”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As opposed to his last trek towards civilization, there was no immediate threat to his life. Or was it soul now? As such, it was less of a trek as it was a pleasant walk with the civilization slowly getting bigger to show a small town. Small bugs hummed around Luke as he brushed through the grass, fingers brushing through it. It was all going rather pleasantly until Luke’s foot sunk down into the earth and gave Luke pause. He looked down and marveled again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wet sand? But not quicksand?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He plunged his hands into the wet ground and was rewarded with a sticky substance that stuck to him and made a sucking noise as he pulled free. Only, he didn’t pull free. It stayed on him and made his hands feel funny. Luke started shaking his hands to get rid of the substance but only succeeded in flinging bits and pieces of the semi-solid goop everywhere. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frowning in discomfort, Luke proceeded to wipe his hands down his garments and froze. The cream shirt he’d been wearing was now stained with a color that looked uncomfortably like bantha poodoo. With a groan, Luke gave up trying to get rid of the goop and continued on his way, pausing every now and then to examine a bug or a plant or really anything that took his fancy. It wasn’t long before something else interrupted Luke’s casual stroll through unfamiliar territory. At first, Luke thought the growl was a predator or a massif, but then the sound was accompanied by a pinching sensation in Luke’s stomach he easily recognized as hunger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I thought dead people didn’t need to eat…”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t strike Luke as too odd though, so when the next bug caught his attention—a bug that made an annoying chirping noise—he promptly popped it into his mouth and enjoyed the crunch and texture of the little critter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> It wasn’t more than a momentary pause, as the insects were plentiful and Luke had a pleasant time snacking the entire way towards the town. Stepping across the space where a fence had been built between the fascinating thing called grass and the town was like entering a different dimension. There was a night market bustling with life and small children were running around through the streets chasing one another. The stalls were filled with all manner of colorful items, from baskets woven from actual grass. (Luke was appalled by this until he remembered that it covered most of the ground here) There was one stall where a man operated a spinning wheel with a familiar looking substance on the center. He was spinning it and smoothing it into different shapes when Luke came up to watch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who dragged you through the mud, kid?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t quite what he was expecting the man to say at his presence, but Luke went with it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mud? I wasn’t dragged through anything...I just had a question for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man didn’t look up from his work, instead adding another pile of goop onto the spinning contraption before answering. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just look at your clothes, boy. You’re covered in mud.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke glanced down at the odd stains from the goop out in the grass dunes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I guess I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man looked up at Luke and chuckled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You had a question?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke nodded, thoroughly entranced in the man's work. Under his fingers, the pile of unassuming goop had been transformed into a vase. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it that you’re using to make that?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It hadn’t been the question Luke was aiming for, but it was on his mind so he didn’t amend the phrase. The man motioned for Luke to crouch next to him and Luke did so. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here son. It’s clay. Would you like to try?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke nodded eagerly and the man showed him how to shape the clay into a sloppy imitation of the vase the man had been making. Luke was enjoying moving the clay in every which way, letting the texture slide through his hands when the man asked another question. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got a name, boy? I’m Lutum.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Luke, Luke Skywalker.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke responded absentmindedly, the man was nodding, deep in thought and Luke took the opportunity to ask a question he’d had since he’d seen all of the people in the town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, if you don’t mind me asking…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man nodded his assent and Luke continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you die?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man sputtered and the clay that had begun taking shape underneath his hands squelched oddly and spun up in funny shapes not unlike the large plants Luke had seen earlier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Die? I’m not dead, Luke. And as far as I can tell it, neither are you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was all that Luke could bring himself to say. He felt kinda stupid for assuming, though to be fair, he did just get eaten by a Krayt—only Ekkreth himself could ever escape a situation like that— and he still didn’t know where in sith hells he was nor how he had gotten here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...” Luke started, not sure how to explain his predicament “I just have no idea how I got here. Can you tell me where I am?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did your ship get stranded? You’re on the Separatist planet of Serenno, Luke.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Separatist? What are you talking about? What <em> year </em>is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing the year seemed to revoke Luke’s theory of him being dead, which he isn’t according to Lutum. But, as far as Luke knew, it was seeming more and more likely that he was indeed on another planet...in the past...without any idea of <em> how </em> he had traveled literal <em> lightyears </em>through space (and time too apparently) without ever having set foot on a ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shock he felt must have shown through, because before he knew it, he was seated and given a cup of something to drink. He was absentmindedly sipping on the cup of water (“<em>made of clay” </em> he thought), tasting the water, though not savoring it like he would normally have. There was simply too much going on in his head to focus on something as simple, though priceless on Tatooine, as an entire cup of water. Water at least, was something he knew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The past, however, was something that seemed far more distant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew the Empire formed before he was born, at least enough about the clone wars to pass his classes growing up to prepare himself to apply for the Imperial Academy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finding himself experiencing the past, on the other hand, was an entirely different matter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you gonna be alright kid?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...I think so. I’ve got to go. Thank you for showing me the clay thing. It was cool.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke offered a tentative grin at Lutum and stood, brushing small bits of dried mud, accumulated dust, and clay off before heading towards the grass dunes. The night market had slowly been winding down (during Luke's chat with) while Luke had been chatting with Lutum, and now they were all packing up the vending stalls. The lights slowly flickered out, and Luke was left standing on the edge of town with the sole light coming from the moons and stars above. His only company was his spinning thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke knew next to nothing about Serenno since most of the information on the Clone Wars had been redacted and reformed many times. Or so Uncle Owen had said. What he did know was that there was a lot of ideology behind the Separatist movement that Aunt Beru had sometimes talked about and that it had been led by the Count of Serenno. A man called Dooku. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A plan began to formulate in Luke’s mind as he walked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time his plan had been fully thought out Luke had reached the place of his unceremonious drop into the past. The dust puffed a little bit as he sat down in it and leaned back against a nearby plant. The little grove was tucked up close to the side of a sheer cliff face that went up for a while, and Luke knew the other direction led to the small town, but when Luke looked up at the cliff face, letting his eyes travel all the way to the top it was then that he saw it. An ominous building sat atop the cliff as if overlooking the planet as a whole. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well if there is anywhere a Count lives, it’s gotta be there.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It only took a moment of contemplation before Luke had decided to climb. It wasn't the first cliff that he had climbed tonight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Thanks a lot, powers that be.”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke had just gotten over the crest of the cliff when a droid patrol rounded the corner of the land underneath the large building. They caught sight of him and closed distance quickly, blasters raised and mechanical voices demanding explanation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey you! You’re not supposed to be up here!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah! You’re not supposed to be up here!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The droids (<em>B1s </em> Luke noted) continued to squabble between themselves until Luke interrupted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know I’m not supposed to be up here, but I’m kind of looking for work...here seemed like a good place to start. I’m not even armed. See!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke raised his hands in emphasis and turned around in a slow circle while the B1s watched him in silence. There was a faint buzz that Luke had come to associate with older comm units receiving transmissions. Both units zoned in on Luke and firmly grasped him between them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does this mean I get to see the guy in charge?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The B1 on the left started to respond, but was shushed by the other droid. Luke was marched past pillars and through several halls to a set of turbolifts. There an entire guard of what Luke vaguely recognized as IG-1000s, or Magna droids as they were more commonly known, was stationed fully prepared to pounce on Luke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Just who do they think I am?”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We don't know who you are, but impostor is actually fitting."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shit. Had he said that aloud?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I can tell you now that this is just overkill.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trust a droid to not be phased. The group of droids herded Luke into the turbolifts with two more Magnas. The turbolift went up and opened at what Luke guessed was near the top of the estate. He stepped out into the spacious room. A large desk with a high back chair sat in front of a large yellowish orange tinted window. Doors led to the left and right, presumably to private living quarters or more offices. There were several droids all lining the sides like an honor guard of sorts, but Luke was more than sure they were here to contain whatever threat they thought he was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well Skywalker, I did not think you would be so foolish as to come to my homeworld.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A deep voice with a lilting Coruscanti accent shot through the room. The chair slowly spun around to reveal the speaker. The aged man sitting behind the desk was nothing like what Luke had been expecting. The only thing that held true as to the image of what the Count and leader of the Separatist forces was supposed to look like with Aunt Beru’s description was powerful. This man certainly held a poise above anyone Luke had ever run into. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry if I’m intruding...I didn’t really intend to be on your planet, sir.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man was silent, so Luke filled it with his own voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Also, do I know you? I only told one person who I am and I’ve been on planet for less than 6 hours.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The awkward silence continued with the Count keeping eye contact with Luke. Luke shuffled a bit with the uninterrupted attention and opened his mouth again but the Count beat him to it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sithspit. You aren’t Skywalker.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse you?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are not Skywalker."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"On the contrary, I am Skywalker."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence was something Luke was beginning to associate with the Count. Did he have a hearing problem? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know who <em> you </em> are though...not really, that is.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Count rose from his seat and started pacing in front of the large window before turning back towards Luke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am Count Dooku of Serenno. I lead the Confederacy of Independent Systems and YOU... you are NOT Skywalker.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Luke Skywalker, at your service," Luke exclaimed and bowed slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Count Dooku glared and made no move to answer Luke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was serious about the service bit...I’m kind of lost and broke at the moment.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And what exactly do you think you could do for me? I have enough people and thus no need for-" he stopped for a moment, his eyes scanning Luke once again "-someone of your likes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the illustrious Count turned back to the window again. Instead, Luke moved over to the nearest battle droid and poked a vulnerable bit in between a joint and the droid's head. The B1 literally just fell apart at Luke’s touch very much surprising him and causing the Count to whip around at the sound of the bolts clattering around on the floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh...sorry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke tried placatingly but the Count just made an irritated noise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These droids are kind of crappy, y’know? I mean just look at this one!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke stepped over the pile of parts and examined another droid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Count Dooku then unfortunately lost the last bits of his patience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guards! Take him away and lock him somewhere!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that command four Magna guards waltzed into Dooku's office and bound the hands of sheepishly smiling Luke behind his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly, even Tatooine slavers had better binders. He should know, having been jumped a multitude of times and having to escape before someone planted a transmitter. He would’ve just tossed them aside the moment he unlocked them (which was about twenty meters down the corridor leading from the Count’s Conceited’s office) but those droids around him looked, well, he could almost say impressive. Definitely better than those useless B1s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But what he really couldn't comprehend, was why two of the guard droids stayed with him in his terribly uncomfortable cell. That was just plain overkill. Well, at least officially. He could call it overkill, considering his luck, at perhaps six or seven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So…what exactly was he working with?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stared at the guards, their gaze unrelenting as his. One’s eye light flickered a little though. He’d call that a win. Neck seemed like a nice weak point. Still, unmoving; some might call them unnerving of scarry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also, those lightning thingies were slightly concerning. Fine. Left or right? Mordor - left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke Skywalker leapt from his sitting position on the terribly uncomfortable bunk, his shackles falling down along with the left Magna droid he had leapt at and unfortunately had not enough fast computing systems to dodge said leaping Skywalker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It crashed, its eyes flickered and died.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other droid finally realized what was happening. It spun around, turning on its lightning thingy and leaping at Luke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Luke had enough big heart to care about those who dared to attack him, he would pity the poor droid. Or practically anyone who ever dared to attack a Skywalker, as it was, there was no love to be spared for the likes of such.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pried the lightning thingy from the grasp of the fallen droid, rolled aside and struck against the other droid. He didn’t miss. He had never missed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other droid fell down. Now, he had two options. Either running away then or getting some help. He smiled viciously at the droid parts on the ground. He was sure to have some fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door of the considerably normal holding cell of CIS burst into pieces with a cloud of smokes and glitter. (No one, not even Luke could tell you after the fact where the glitter had come from.) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two somewhat Magna guards marched outside. They looked around and one of them gestured to someone still in the cell. At that a young man, boy really, peeked out from the door and then followed the odd droids. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was time to get away from this planet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The escape through the Count’s palace was surprisingly uneventful. They only ran into, like fifty B1s and six other Magna junks. There was no way Luke would call them anything else. How were they even considered dangerous? There could be no such doubt about his two companions. They were made from the same parts as the originals, but this time rebuilt by a Skywalker. And what more, an angry and bloodthirsty Skywalker in need of fighters. Skywalker on a hunt. Yes, fear for your life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they reached the city, Luke planned on acquiring a ship and finding his way from that planet and if possible as far as he could manage to get from Count Dooku. Oh, how a nice dream that had been; it shattered the moment he got to the docks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very impressive,” Count Dooku commented as he stood there and inspected the young man once again. He wasn’t <em> Anakin </em>, but he was still very talented. And powerful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad I could impress you,” Luke replied, “but I don’t like it here and I’m leaving. Your hospitality leaves much to be desired.” Luke tried to go around the Count but was interrupted by a humming sound, warmth, burning on his leg, but nothing really bad. He looked down and saw a bright red beam of light. He quickly stepped back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, please, don’t make me fight you,” he told the Count with mock disappointment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On the contrary, I’m going to offer you a job. You are skilled and skill is something I can appreciate,” the Count replied. Luke looked (Luke’d?) skeptically at him. He’d met people like him before; slavers. And yet, he was sure the Count was telling the truth. And he really did need a change of clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How can I be sure you won’t lock me up again?,” Luke inquired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is indeed a good question. But I won’t do it again. Such things are done only to my enemies and threats, not allies,” the Count countered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I was a threat before? Really? I’m just a kid from nowhere.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, dear, I doubt that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke was surprised at the service he was provided with. He had been given a nice suite of rooms that included a workshop, bathroom with flowing water(!), bedroom and… a closet. A whole room ready to be filled with clothing and already with some basic tunics and trousers. All black. Not that he minded that color, just… some variety would be nice. But once he washed himself and suited up, he had to admit he looked good in black. Not just good, great. Fine, now he had to amuse himself somehow. If only he still had those magna’s he had modified. He definitely could do even better with them in a workshop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But what a luck it had been, that before he could get bored even more or at least bored enough to try to climb in the closet, someone knocked on the main door of his suite. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tensed. Who could possibly be that? He was sure it wasn’t the Count. And definitely not someone dangerous to him now, but not a droid at the same time. It felt alive. He slowly creeped to the door and then, when the knock sounded again, swiftly opened them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was standing a young human male, maybe a little older than Luke, with a slightly frightened expression in his face. Not that Luke was surprised; he had a tendency to scare people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bear a message from Count Dooku. He expects you for dinner immediately,” the man, probably a servant, announced. Luke blinked, befuddled by the swift change in hospitality. His <em> employer </em> wanted to eat with him now after what? Not even twelve hours after being locked up in a cell. That wasn't some normal policy, was it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh, thank you, I suppose?" Luke replied unsure what he should say. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Will you, please, follow me to the dining room, sir?" the servant asked. Great, Luke wouldn't have to spend who knows how long running around trying to find his way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The servant led Luke through a labyrinth of corridors until they reached a tall wooden door adorned with fold and glass patterns. The servant opened them and Luke found himself looking into a large dining room with an impressive table set for two. The count was seated in the front, facing the way Luke came in. He stood up to greet his guest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good to see you all cleaned and dressed in something new,” the Count commented on Luke’s appearance. “Black suits you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, sir,” Luke responded politely. He had just gotten on Count’s good side, no need to antagonize him, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment Luke seated himself on the chair next to Count’s, another servant pushed it forward and the surprised young man helplessly flopped down. The Count didn’t seem surprised at all, “<em>noble bastard” </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, if you will,” the Count of Serenno began as two servants brought the first course, “I would like to discuss your… position.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what exactly is my job to do?” At that the Count seemed to hesitate a little as if contemplating his words he had not said yet. Was it so important that even a man like the Count of Serenno had to weigh his words? The man had to be used to dealing with politicians; some random kid from a backwater planet couldn’t be that important, could he?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Could he</em>? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, it’s not like Count would know about time traveling, right? Right? Or maybe he didn’t even need to know and there was something else. But what?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would like to offer you a job as a technician for my forces on my flagship,” the Count proclaimed. Luke froze. Was the man making fun of him or it just happened out of nothing that his childhood dream was to become true? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But before you accept,” the Count continued, “there is one thing you need to know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dread squeezed Luke’s insides. What did the man want? Was it something terrible? Was…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is an energy of sorts in this space. It’s called the Force. Some people can use it to do… things usually regarded as impossible. I can use the Force. And so can you,” the Count said and gestured slightly to Luke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I am a Jedi master,” Luke replied dryly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really doubt that, but perhaps you would believe me when I show you it’s power,” the Count smiled. “But now, I’d rather talked about your other skills, if you are willing to share with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Luke began talking. Hesitantly at first, but slowly talking more and more, while he also kept some things secret. Like the fact he was apparently from the future.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The meal progressed without any more conversation and Luke was fine with that. Whatever the Count had been hinting at with the force thing was bugging him. Luke, on the other hand, was content to pick at the extensive meal in front of him while pondering the nature of his current predicament.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And what a meal it was. There were dozens of dishes laid out with foods he had never seen before. Luke took his time navigating through the fruits first, then made his way to the main course, where he savored every bite of the heavily flavored meat. Finally, he got to the soup, and it was still steaming hot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke had been watching the Count and trying to copy the man's elegant grace, but that had long since been abandoned. Now, Luke sat idly stirring the soup he’d just been handed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you quite through with playing with your food?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke grinned sheepishly and set the spoon down. There was just so much food here. He didn’t need to eat all of it and it just kept coming! It felt like such a waste for one meal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Forgive me, Count. But I don’t think I could eat another bite.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Count lifted one immaculate eyebrow and looked at the many plates and dishes of half eaten foods in front of the farmboy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why have you not finished your meal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke followed the Counts gaze to the table and the subsequent dishes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...uh, did I mention that I don’t exactly herald from a place known for riches?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He asked pointedly, and then bit his tongue. That was NOT something someone would say to their employer right off the bat, especially not at the first dinner! He’d been hired for less than 24 hours and here he was messing it up again. He braced himself for any sort of disappointment but it never came. What did was a brief burst of laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My boy, you had mentioned it! I imagined you would want to try new things!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke glanced up at the Count. He had the barest hint of a smile and Luke felt like the man was maybe embarrassed? About being heard laughing? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Begging your pardon, but did you ask me?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was out of Luke’s mouth before he had fully realized what he’d said. Now he’d <em> really </em>done it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Forgive me, I did not.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was not the answer Luke had expected. But he’d take it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My apologies as well, Count. If we may…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Count inclined his head to the barest degree of acknowledgement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What exactly do you want me doing for you? I can’t exactly sit around here forever. I’d like to get started sooner rather than later.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Count seemed thoughtful, he waved over the servants who then began to clear the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve told me a great deal about what you are capable of, young man. However, I believe seeing this in person would benefit the two of us and our agreement most especially since I will be showing you my own talents?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A trade of sorts then. Luke could manage that. The expansive table and it’s spread of delicacies was removed quickly and the Count swept up from his seat. Luke hastened to join the man, almost tripping on the trailing tablecloth but managing to seem fine when the Count turned back towards him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come along, Skywalker.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke would’ve expected it to take longer to get to the bottom floor (he was starting to believe that the ground floor no longer existed). A dangerous sort of feel had started to permeate around the Count and Luke was nervous. What exactly was the most <em> illustrious </em> Count going to show him? What did he mean that <em> Luke </em>had this power? It all boiled down to WHAT. Aunt Beru had often talked about the ideology of the Separatists, but always with a grain of salt. Their methodology, she said, left much to be desired. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The unlikely pair reached the ground floor and the Count hardly paused but continued out through the rather large front door. Luke had been a bit too distracted to really pay it any mind on his way in, but now that he looked at it...it was huge. The part of his mind that would rather be anywhere but here assessed the weight of the door and the fact that one good blow to the mechanism that allowed it to slide open would probably damage it enough to glitch either open or shut. Definitely not an ideal door for a fortress. The Count halted his trot and Luke almost bumped into him. The energy had built to a crescendo and it felt like Luke was being compressed on all sides in his mind. The Count stretched out his hands and the large triangular monoliths shuddered in their bases and rose up over Luke’s head and kept rising. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke glanced between the Count and the many monoliths that had floated into a pattern high above their heads. The Count hadn’t even twitched. What was more odd to Luke was that now that he saw the unlikely phenomenon, he could also feel things. Or maybe he’d always been able to and just hadn’t focused on it and maybe, maybe if he tried…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A surge of power crashed into him like a strong wind and he would have fallen had he not stood firmly on the ground, unmoving, solid. He could feel the stones the Count was lifting, the Count himself was like a stream of cold water. The stone behind his feet shook and he felt it cracking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Awareness of even the tiniest creatures filled Luke’s mind. The Count’s presence shone out in a way Luke couldn’t describe. There were millions of creatures surrounding the estate and Luke could distantly feel the people he’d seen in the village. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even Lutum, who in this odd mindscape, felt very much like his clay. Malleable, ever changing, yet unmoving. A contradiction. It was too much. Luke tried to shut his mind to all of this to drown out the noise, panicking internally. The voices of a thousand thoughts drifting around him in a horrifying tempest of decisions, feelings, and convictions. Luke could both barely feel and feel all to well the stones setting back into their bases as the Count concluded his demonstration. The Count’s thoughts and feelings of triumph and power broadcasted out to all who could hear. Luke covered his ears in a futile attempt to stop the noise and sank to the ground in a crouch. The tempest swirls around Luke and he tries his hardest to focus on his breathing and the things that are real in the here and now. He feels the life of a creature end as a predator finishes its hunt. He feels the anguish in the nearby town of a woman. He feels hopeless and surrounded and the swirling maelstrom that is the Count is swallowed up in all of the noise. Luke can’t help it when he feels the pain. There is so much of it! He lets out a mental (and maybe physical shriek) and curls into a ball, tears streaming. It’s the hands that bring him back. Gentle caress on his back and the accented lilt somewhere above him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Breath. That’s it. Focus on me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The world, both the real one and the one in Luke’s mind, slides back into place as the sound and cacophony is muted as if behind closed doors. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should have realized you’d have no practical experience with shielding. I am sorry.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Count was kneeling next to Luke, face pinched in concentration. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve erected my own barriers around your mind until I teach you how to build your own.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke nods numbly and shudders to think of just what he’d done. The Count is rubbing his forehead gingerly and Luke suspects it’s partially his fault. He’s helped up to a sitting position and the Count distantly suggests they both retire for the night. Another nod and they are both standing again. Luke wraps his arms around himself and follows the Count back into the estate. He is shepherded by someone into his quarters where he collapses on the bunk. He doesn’t sleep though. He can’t. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Count doesn’t resurface from wherever he’s retreated the next morning. There are however several boxes of parts and broken B1s left with the bare instructions of “begin work” and “modify as you will”. Luke would take it. He needed something to do with his hands and this was by far the best option. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Count Dooku was concerned—Not mildly, nor a huge amount—just concerned. The Skywalker boy was an enigma of epic proportions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Dooku had felt the force bend and snap in a completely unexpected way to reveal a shining star on <em> his </em> planet, Dooku had been furious. Anakin Skywalker, bane of his existence and infatuation of his master, was even more foolish than Dooku supposed if he’d decided challenging Dooku in his own home was going to work. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d set up the perfect trap, ensuring that the young Jedi Skywalker would have more than a little trouble getting out if he decided to challenge Dooku directly. It was a huge surprise indeed when instead of the tall strapping Jedi the Skywalker boy was turning into, there was a short, extremely befouled child covered in dirt and grime. The proclamation that this indeed was <em> not </em> Skywalker was out of his mouth before he could fully process everything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sass from the child was even more unexpected. Dooku stretched out his senses and explored the child's presence in the force. As he said, he <em> was </em> a Skywalker. It did not change the fact that the boy had nothing Dooku could value. He directed his guards to take the brat away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d pondered long and hard over the nature of this force phenomenon when he was alerted that there was a breach in the detention level of his fine estate. Dooku did not waste time, but waited patiently for the absolute twerp to finish wrecking his way through the Count’s security forces. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy was insufferable, yet an enigma with so much potential. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy made to leave, but the Sith in Dooku had just come full circle. It would be extremely ironic for Dooku to finally defeat his master with another Skywalker. And this one seemed more inclined to listen than the brash Jedi Knight that his master was infatuated with. Dooku ignited his red blade and held it in a formal salute just in front of where the boy intended to walk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dooku took slight pleasure in seeing the boy stumble back, but that was quickly quashed when the brat intoned that Dooku was hardly a threat. It took all the self control Dooku had to not snap right then and there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He calmly explained a deal to the boy—not that he had a choice. The boy had an apparent talent with the droids and Dooku could work with that as a starting point. Yes, Dooku could work with that. The final pieces in a decade-long plan finally fell into place as Dooku’s newest pawn took up residence in the Count of Serenno’s estate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d invited the boy to dine with him. He really shouldn’t have been surprised when the boy could hardly stomach the meal. Yes, there were exotic dishes, but there wasn’t anything outlandish. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d followed dinner up with a display of his own immense power and skill with the force. Dooku had been intending for it to draw the boy in, to give him a desire to learn, and to bring out the curiosity in such a young soul. He had never intended for the boy to catch on quicker than he should and accidentally open himself to the force and to all of the minds on Serenno. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shriek hit against his shields and undoubtedly rang in the minds of all intelligent creatures in the system. The boy was curled in a ball, despair and fear reeked off of him in the force. If Dooku didn’t find a way to calm the boy down his distress was sure to gain unwanted attraction. Namely that of his masters. Comforting children was not something that came easily to Dooku but it seemed to work. They parted ways awkwardly and Dooku was left to his own thoughts. He had much to plan. The boy had so much raw, unrefined power. Darth Sidious obviously did not care for the vision the Separatists fought for, and this boy was powerful enough that the two of them could contend with the Sith Lord. He would need training, that was for sure. But Dooku could provide this. Luke Skywalker would be the ultimate revenge. Dooku couldn’t help but chuckle at the irony. His comm unit embedded in his desk started beeping with an incoming message from his current apprentice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ventress. Report.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They have the huttlet, master.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah yes, his master’s silly plan. The one that awarded no benefit for his loyal servants. It was time to play his part. He’d leave the younger Skywalker here and put him to work as he’d originally intended. He’d have Ventress report back to the estate for more training after their current mission. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very good, apprentice. Continue as planned and when you have finished your mission return to me. We have much to discuss.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, my master.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The transmission blinked out existence, leaving Dooku illuminated only by the window behind him. Things were finally coming together. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter turned out way longer than originally intended. None of us know when to stop writing, so 2k turned into 7k. Expect a 3k to 7k average for future chapter lengths.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting the Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke makes several droids and one friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please remember, the characters' feelings toward the Jedi do not necessarily reflect all of the authors involved.</p><p>Also note that we know absolutely nothing about mechanics, so prepare for us to make stuff up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turns out that Luke’s job was much simpler than he had originally thought. </p><p> </p><p>The first time that he’d taken a good look at the B1 semantics, he’d spat out the caf he had been drinking with breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“What utter osik!”</p><p> </p><p>He’d wasted no time in reworking the entire droid to optimize its true capabilities. </p><p> </p><p>“Targeting, subpar. Mobility, next to none. Shoddy workmanship. Material: literal garbage. And the Separatists wonder why things don’t go their way!” </p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Luke started working on a more mobile design for the crappy droid. He’d been bent over his desk, absently sipping the cups that were pressed into his hand for so long that he’d lost track of time. He lifted the finished schematic up and brushed aside the many (far too many) mugs of since disappeared caf aside. </p><p> </p><p>Time crept up on him, and now it was now time to submit this for review and start on the prototype. It was at this point that Luke was informed that Count Dooku was away from the estate for the moment and had left specific instructions that Luke be provided for in whatever he required to keep doing his job. </p><p> </p><p>“Master Luke, we believe a shower and some food might do you some good,” the short servant, whom Luke had pulled aside in an effort to track down the elusive Count, was carefully herding him back towards his quarters. The first part gave Luke pause and he fully faced the servant.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you call me a Master? I’m just Luke, alright?” </p><p> </p><p>The servant sputtered slightly, but did not make any corrections. Luke frowned as he was steered through the many halls. The servant was acting like his word was law. And Luke was beginning to be concerned with just how little he knew about Count Dooku. </p><p> </p><p>Brushing aside his concerns<em>—For now—</em>he allowed for the servant to usher him back into his quarters with a fluffy towel and told him to take as long as was needed. He really was tired, and hungry. Maybe they’d found some less exotic food for him to eat. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, how he was disappointed. </p><p> </p><p>On one hand it was nice that Count Dooku cared so much, but he needed to eat something…more normal. Not whatever space upper class was eating in their luxurious homes on Coruscant. And he wasn’t Coruscanti. He was a former farmboy from Tatooine and now he served as Separatist engineer. And engineers normally ate something definitely (infinitely) cheaper than whatever Count Dooku kept serving him.</p><p> </p><p>It was in this manner that a pattern was established. Luke would spend his morning hours after breakfast going through as many projects as he could think of, mainly their blueprints and schematics. Break for lunch on the insistence of Count Dooku’s many servants and then continue his crazy trial and error of workable prototypes. By dinnertime, Luke would be quite exhausted. He’d sit for dinner and eat what he could of the expansive spread. After dinner he would usually stroll the grounds accompanied by a prototype or two. “For research purposes” he told the grounds keeper who was glaring at the imprint of a metal foot in the middle of his garden walkway. It wasn’t Luke’s fault the man had decided to water the path! </p><p> </p><p>This continued for roughly two or three weeks. Luke wasn’t sure; he’d since lost track of time, so it came as a complete surprise when he had company at the dinner table that night. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dooku acted as if he’d never left, instead choosing to ask after Luke’s projects and sign off on some and give feedback on others. Luke was thoroughly frustrated with Dooku’s lack of explanation since the Force mishap the first day, so when he walked past the training salles that had been pointed out to him in his grand tour, he was entirely expecting it to be empty and quiet as it had been for literal weeks. He was not expecting a bald woman to be kicking the osik out of a training dummy. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh...hiya.”</p><p> </p><p>She whipped around and threw a knife. Yes. A knife. At Luke’s face. Only Luke’s (probably Force-enhanced, though Luke didn’t care and didn’t dwell on it) reflexes saved him. Luke reached over and hit the close button on the side panel. He didn’t waste any time and quickly left the area. That was the beginning of the odd occurrences on the estate. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dooku checked in frequently. Listening with patience as Luke explained his various projects. Showing Luke how to build his mental shields so as to not repeat the incident. He also brought Luke several original schematics and some prototype schematics for various Separatists’ war toys<em>—</em>dreadnoughts, drills, spider droids, tanks, you name it. </p><p> </p><p>But there was one in particular that caught his fancy and sparked his imagination—an Ion Cannon. Luke’s addition to this rough idea? Ion cannon <em> on </em> a dreadnought. It would allow for someone to disable a ship without initially damaging it. Luke presented the idea to Dooku who, in turn, devoted more of his time to Luke and showed him small things as well as listening to him babble on about all of his projects. The ion cannon project got kickstarted rather quickly and then Dooku’s time wasn’t as free. The Count was still the leader of the CIS so he put his best general in charge of the warship and sent it out for some tests. It was in this lull of time when Luke had spent a while without seeing the Count, even at meals, that the bald woman struck. </p><p> </p><p>Luke was enjoying a stroll around the compound in one of his rare moments of a brain stump. He’d been trying to get his thoughts in order and failing miserably when his legs were swept out from underneath him. He crashed to the ground, head knocking against the metal of the compound floor and he caught a glimpse of his most recent prototype in a pile of smoking bits and pieces. The bald woman was standing above him with a dangerous expression on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Who <em> are </em>you?” </p><p> </p><p>The question came out as a snarl and Luke had the distinct feeling that he was in terrible danger. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi again. I’m Luke Skywalker.” </p><p> </p><p>Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. She hissed and the cylinders in her hands blazed to life as crimson blades of energy. <em> “Oh shit.”  </em>Luke dove to the side and the lightsabers carved a gouge into the metal ground. Dooku was <em> not </em>going to be pleased. </p><p> </p><p>“Look lady…” Luke dodges a slash that was aimed for his neck “I’m not sure what’s got you in a tizzy<em>—</em>” a downward sweep that would’ve caught a limb “but I can assure you that it wasn’t my fault!” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you know, whelp?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke gave up trying to reason with the Hairless Harpy and turned tail and ran. She obviously was not going to listen. He could faintly hear the hum of her danger-glow-sticks. He turned and focused on outrunning the mental woman only to come to a screeching halt as Count Dooku turned the corner just in front of Luke. Luke went down in a tangle of limbs and there was a sparking, hissing noise and the sound of electricity on electricity. (Yes Luke knew what that sounded like...which wasn’t a good thing.) When Luke had stopped tumbling, Dooku had stopped Demented Demon Lady and her Flashy Zap Sticks with his own glow-sword. Heaving a huge sigh of relief, Luke climbed back onto his feet and inclined his head at Dooku. </p><p> </p><p>“I see you have met my apprentice, Asajj Ventress,” Dooku enunciated flatly, gesturing toward the (now named) Apprentice. </p><p> </p><p>The apprentice in question deactivated her glow sticks and bowed to the Count who turned on her with lightning sparking in his eyes. Luke knew that never promised anything good so he quickly interjected. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Count, sir?” </p><p> </p><p>The Count’s gaze, still flashing dangerously, swung back around on Luke. </p><p> </p><p>“Pray tell, what did you do to cause such an uproar?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke swallowed and answered as truthfully as he could. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not exactly sure, sir. She just tripped me without warning and started attacking me with her laser swords.”</p><p> </p><p>If he was being honest, he would love to have one of those. He made a mental note to ask Dooku where he got them. </p><p> </p><p>The Count nodded slightly and then turned back to the apprentice. </p><p> </p><p>“Behave, Ventress. He is under my protection. You would do well to remember that. You might work with him in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>With that he swept away and left the two of them standing in the now scarred hallway. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh...your laser swords are cool?”  Luke ventured as cheerfully as he could muster.</p><p> </p><p>Ventress scoffed at him and stalked away with hardly a second glance leaving Luke alone to pick up the pieces of his project. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you too.” Luke muttered, feeling sour.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for him to collect up the warped metal and cart it back to his quarters. It didn’t take him long to repair the damage either. Every time he left his quarters he was extremely wary. No need to try and die a second time this month. He didn’t see Ventress for a full week. He later learned that she’d been disciplined... whatever that meant. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next time he saw her, she was once again ripping shreds out of a couple of droids in the dojo. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey. I think we might’ve gotten off on the wrong foot.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke stood by the door, ready to flee at a moment's notice. Ventress kicked the last of the droids in an impressive display of force enhanced muscle. The droid collapsed in a shower of sparks before turning to Luke. </p><p> </p><p>“If you’re here to gloat, <em> Skywalker</em>, I suggest you move on. I’m not in the mood.” </p><p> </p><p>Gloat? At what? Luke had to play this carefully if he wanted to avoid a repeat of a few days ago. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, gloat? I’m not here to gloat. I just wanted to say I’m sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>Ventress rolled her eyes in a hugely exaggerated fashion and moved over to start stacking some heavy mats up against the walls. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for what, brat?”</p><p> </p><p>She hissed it out and Luke wisely stayed out of the way as the heavy training mats slapped the ground loudly. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Everything?” </p><p> </p><p>Wrong answer. Mount Ventress exploded. </p><p> </p><p>“Everything, you say? You’re sorry for suddenly being the most important thing in my master’s life? For him having no time for me? You’re sorry that it was my fault I got punished? <em> Save </em> your pathetic apologies for someone who <em> cares </em> , like <em> Dooku. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>She turned and roundhouse kicked the nearest object which was luckily not Luke. This was all so confusing to Luke. She’d been punished for being curious? Jealous even? That didn’t sound fair. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry it’s my fault you got punished. That wasn’t fair. Can we try again?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke held out his hand and hoped with all of his strength that Ventress didn’t decide to just break his fingers or something. A sigh echoed through the space. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, brat. Truce.”</p><p> </p><p>Her hand was surprisingly soft, not at all what Luke had expected, given her fighting prowess. He grinned in anticipation. He could tell that now that she wasn’t trying to kill him that they were going to become <em> great </em>friends.</p><p> </p><p>“One condition, Ventress.” </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t let her hand go, but yanked her in close. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop calling me brat. It’s Luke.” </p><p> </p><p>He squeezed her hand again and let it go, leaving without looking back. He got about halfway down the hallway before she said anything. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, <em> Luke. </em> But you have to earn the right to call me Asajj.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke raised a hand in acknowledgement but didn’t stop. He heard a faint snort and internally celebrated like Life Day had come early. She’d laughed! That was even better than Luke had hoped. </p><p> </p><p>Luke spent the rest of the day finishing up his latest prototype: The B1 battle droid 2.0, finally completed after many weeks of hard work.</p><p> </p><p>A revamped version of the separatist B1 battle droid had been a project of Luke’s since he first laid eyes on the current schematics. It was a cheap design and mass producible, which Luke could understand for an army, but there was just so much untapped <em> potential </em>. Even limiting himself to the current resources for standard battle units, he had found dozens of design inefficiencies from the bad wiring on the main processors, to the flawed programming of the targeting system, to the general lack of combat efficiency. </p><p> </p><p>First thing that he did was completely rewrite the programming. The corporate-made program made hastily at the beginning of the war left much to be desired, and it resulted in a droid with absolutely no analytical or logical thinking capacity whatsoever, and even the most drunken smuggler would surely be able to aim more accurately than those targeting systems, something that made the impractical design even more useless. </p><p> </p><p>And speaking of the design… HE could do better while BLINDFOLDED. Whoever created that <em> junk </em> was a completely useless idiot. Just like the design. Hell, only slightly strengthening its limbs and adding better photoreceptors would do miracles! And of course there was so much to be done with the torso design with crappy plating and the shoddy joint design requiring extra power with no return. That’s to say nothing about the head, which came off too easily with just a quick yank or twist and regularly short circuited with poor protections on the wires, making the neck among the <em> stupidest </em>of weak points. </p><p> </p><p>Much of it was a process of reworking rather than swapping out parts. The base design did have roughly the right intent, flawed as it was, so much of his modifications simply altered parts that were already there. He only swapped out the most useless of components, such as making the elbow and leg joints ball-in-socket for more mobility and to make them reversible. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps one of the most fatal flaws was how blasters were carried externally, rather than being built-in like in the B2 units. It seemed redundant for a droid to carry a blaster that could be knocked out of their hands rather than just having it ingrained in the arm where an enemy couldn’t steal it or disarm them without the disarming being quite literal. </p><p> </p><p>Financial constraints would not allow Luke to add any more armor to the droids, but he could equip them with personal shields (like the droid commandos had) that a droid could hide behind while shooting. It was not as heavy duty as it could be, and it definitely wouldn't stop a Jedi laser stick like the droideka shields, but it would stop blaster fire from hitting the lines as they advanced and allow for quick cover on the field. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, he reworked the storage system. The rows and columns that the droids would be stored in while being transported and charged worked well enough as it was, but a hexagonal storage system would allow for more units to be stored in the same amount of space. What he did was alter the body so that it could conjoin in a storage unit with six other droids at the head, shoulders, hips, and bottom. The result was a storage system that didn’t need any additional racks to support its shape and could theoretically allow for droids to be stored and charged just about anywhere if needed. </p><p> </p><p>He had completed a dozen prototypes for demonstration and had sent the blueprints to Dooku for them to be approved. </p><p> </p><p>Well, he should have expected that while Dooku might be a very literate man, he wouldn’t have much technological know-how, so he had found himself standing in front of the man, with the prototypes standing lined up next to him in perfect attention waiting for his commands.</p><p> </p><p>“Very impressive,” Count Dooku remarked as he slowly walked around Luke’s creations, subjecting them to his hawk-like gaze. </p><p> </p><p>Luke wished for the count to elaborate on that, but the man seemed to be busy calculating what kind of damage his creations could reap for the Separatists enemies. “If you call them impressive now just wait until you see what they can do,” Luke began, excited to go over all of his improvements to the count, “The original design has been reworked for better mobility, accuracy, and power efficiency. I’ve also designed an improved storage system, so that more droids can fit per carrier, and I’ve even equipped them with cost effective shields so that they won’t be shot down as easily.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, Skywalker, are they ready for demonstration against living opponents?” Dooku inquired, stroking his beard. Living opponents? Did Dooku want to deploy them on the battlefield already? Luke had assumed that they would be tested against other droids first, but live soldiers would be the most realistic simulation. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, but only if you have opponents supplied already. I wouldn’t like to bring my only prototypes on the battlefield just yet,” Luke replied. </p><p> </p><p>“In that case, allow me and tell your-” the Count took a deep breath and once again, as his stare trailed shiny metal creations, “-droids to go with you.” At those words, Count Dooku set a fast pace out of the chamber where he met with Luke, then down the stairs and out of the fortress, along the graveled path lined by already familiar stone monoliths and to another building. Even from the distance the building looked robust and fairly indestructible; from the close view even more so. And then Luke noticed that it was in fact connected to the main part of the fortress.</p><p> </p><p>As they entered, Luke suddenly felt deaf, numb, blind as if some part of him just stopped being and seeing everything around while he <em> knew </em> that his eyes were working just fine. He trailed his hand along smooth dark stone the wall just to reassure himself that it was still there. He focused on the light clanking of his droid prototypes. They were much quieter than the original design, but none of Luke’s efforts could completely erase the sound completely. </p><p> </p><p>“Do not fret Skywalker. This prison is meant to hold Force sensitives such as yourself. The sensation that you are feeling is from the fortress dulling your connection to the Force. I will teach you how to negate its effect on you in time, but for now you must deal with it until this demonstration is over.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Prison? </em>So that’s how Dooku was planning to test his droids. Luke wondered how many prisoners could be stored in a building this big. Probably thousands, though with the amount of battles that the Separatists engaged in combined with the sheer size of the Republic’s clone army, he doubted that this was the only Separatist prison that there was. </p><p> </p><p>“Here is where you need to part with your droids,” the Count told Luke as they came up to an intersection where there were two staircases, one going up, and another going down. “There they enter an arena, where they were facing their opponent.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke ordered his prototypes to go through the door Count Dooku showed him and when they disappeared, Luke once again followed the Sith Lord up to a room that could be called a command center that overlooked a large gladiator-style arena. </p><p> </p><p>Several standard B1 units were already stationed by the two visible entrances before the twelve  prototypes arrived, marching in rows of three.</p><p> </p><p>From the other entrance emerged a line regular B1s that were escorting a group of… were those clones?</p><p> </p><p>There were a dozen of them, helmets off, probably confiscated, with the rest of their armor still on, but stripped of all of their extra equipment. </p><p> </p><p>“What better way to see how they’ll do on the field than by testing them against actual clones?” Dooku declared, gesturing toward the arena. </p><p> </p><p>Luke looked at Dooku, down at the clone, then back at Dooku, staring with the cold intensity that only a child of the desert could possess. Luke was somewhat reminded of the underground fighting arenas on Tatooine, where he and Biggs had often snuck out to see. Sentients of all species would try their lot, and many came there to just a nice bout on unadulterated violence. Slave owners would often have their slaves compete then take a large cut of the prize money. Some would revel in the quick escape that the violence and cheering crowd would bring, but others would rather die than be used for a spectacle.</p><p> </p><p>This seems similar, yet completely and utterly different. Being three stories higher than the base of the arena made it feel more removed, like he and Dooku were orchestrating the show, rather than watching and reveling in it. The lack of an audience other than themselves and the bright lighting of the arena made it feel cleaner in a way, but also somewhat soulless. He was beginning to miss the grit and grime on Tatooine, where everyone had an innate understanding of each other from the shared hardship of living on a desert planet. </p><p> </p><p>“Won’t the clones on the field be armed?” Luke asked, his eyes staring intently into Dooku’s. Arena fighting on Tatooine was almost always unarmed, but that was to make it fair. He didn’t see any blasters on the clones while the prototypes were equipped with blasters and shields, and he knew that his prototypes would easily destroy unarmed soldiers, even with their improved capabilities. </p><p> </p><p>“They will be given blasters, though they can be remotely disabled should it be necessary, and certain measures have been taken to prevent them from being used for anything other than their intended purpose in this demonstration.”</p><p> </p><p>As he said this, the clones were each handed a blaster by the droid escort. One immediately tried to turn on the droids, only for him to grasp his neck in pain. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shock collars. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luke didn’t react. He’d seen this plenty of times on Tatooine. He could feel the clone’s pain from all the way up here through the Force, a sensation that he now recognized because of Dooku’s explanation. He had learned to filter it out, but it had been some time since he had felt someone else's pain, and he was having a harder time ignoring it. </p><p> </p><p>“Your shields need work, Skywalker.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke purposefully didn’t look at Dooku when he was chided, instead focusing on the clones. Those around the one in pain were trying to comfort him, one patting him, while the others stood as menacingly as they could, but not taking any action lest they cause their own collars to be activated. After a minute, the clone was helped to stand, leaning slightly on the clone that patted him.</p><p> </p><p>Dooku clicked a button and a holo of the clones in the area showed up. He could see a corresponding holo of Dooku and he down below. </p><p> </p><p>Up close, Luke could better see the details on the clones’ armor. Each clone had a unique paint job, though much of the paint looked to be wearing away. Their faces were indeed all identical, which while not a surprise, was certainly interesting to see first hand. </p><p> </p><p>“You have been gathered here to test a droid prototype designed by my new head engineer, Luke Skywalker,” Count Dooku announced to the clones. (Several clones shifted at the name. He really ought to figure out who in Sith hells this other Skywalker was.) “You will fight the droids and any survivors will be ransomed back to the republic.” </p><p> </p><p>The collars shocked all the clones at once, rendering them immobile. The ordinary droids walked aside, prototypes circled the prisoners. Luke’s insides clenched. He could feel the pain and fear in the arena. The Count looked expectantly at Luke, waiting for him to order his prototypes.</p><p> </p><p>Luke felt as the shock collars turned off. He clenched his jaw and tapped his datapad. His creations began to advance on the clones. To slaughter them. The clones would have no chance but to fight with their hands. And what was the purpose of a demonstration, if it wasn’t done properly? (None. The answer was none.) </p><p> </p><p>Luke stopped his prototypes. </p><p> </p><p>“Give the clone’s blasters now. They need to be able to defend themselves now, not when they’re dead, or this demonstration will be completely pointless,” he demanded, turning to the Count .</p><p> </p><p>“Should they, now?” Count lifted one of his prominent eyebrows, looking firmly into Luke’s eyes with his own, golden trimmed with red.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they do,” Luke insisted. “They need to fight against capable opponents so that their performance can be accurately measured.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine then,” Dooku said and tapped something in the control panel. Immediately after from the ceiling of the arena fell twelve blasters right in front of the clones. The games had begun.</p><p> </p><p>Droids were activated again and so were clones’ blasters. The soldiers of the Republic did not hesitate, raised their weapons and started firing. What they weren’t prepared for were both shields installed into all droids’ arms left. The protective field expanded in front of each one of them, effectively protecting their entire height; their top right limbs raised and blasters visible on their wrists.</p><p> </p><p>The clones were fast and agile. But not enough. Luke watched with fascination as his droids blasted the poor clones into smithereens. When they ended, he smiled, proud.<br/><br/></p><p>Two of his prototypes fell, those models would not be produced, but the rest performed effectively both individually and as a group. He looked at his datapad with displayed performance results. His creations were surprisingly impressive, exceeding his estimates.</p><p> </p><p>Count Dooku reached out with his hand and took the datapad to Luke, going over the results himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations Skywalker. The blueprints will be sent out for mass production by the end of the week.”</p><p> </p><p>To say that Luke was speechless would be an understatement. His creations would be produced? Just like that? On nothing but one demonstration and the approval of this man standing before him?? </p><p> </p><p>He knew his skills had been valued on Tatooine (he had often made extra money by fixing up ships and droids, and his mechanical skills were vital to keeping the vaporators operational) but surely he wasn’t anywhere near <em> this </em>good.? And yet, he stood there listening to the biggest commendation his work had ever gotten, wide-eyed. It was good enough and appreciated enough, but then again, pretty much anything would be better than the absolute junk that is the original B1 units except for a literal pile of junk. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, ehmm, thank you, sir,” Luke managed to say, when he shook down the initial shock. Then he smiled. <em> Oh, how he couldn’t wait till his creation had hit the battlefield. </em></p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Anakin Skywalker watched as the Separatists droid carriers settled down and unloaded their cargo. First thing that struck him in his eyes was the amount of droids. Normally only two thirds of what was there now were stacked into the carrier. The second thing was a different design. Still looked like B1s. But different B1s. And the weird tingling feeling in the back of his head, in his gut…</p><p> </p><p>His commlink chirped. <em> “General? How does it look there?” </em>Rex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We got a large company. They have a new style,” Skywalker replied.</p><p> </p><p><em> “A nice new dress? Perhaps they kidnapped Senator Amidala’s tailor.” </em> Fives quipped through the line.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Cut the chatter, Fives,” </em> Rex scolded his brother. <em> “We got an objective to carry out, no gushing about the Senator. Same for the General.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Excuse you, Rex? I never gush about Senator Amidala,” Anakin returned, seemingly offended. “Now, let’s see what Seppies have for us.”</p><p> </p><p>General Skywalker jumped from behind his cover and charged forward.</p><p> </p><p>Death. So much of it. Blinding his senses, piercing his mind, shattering it into pieces. Blood. He felt it splattered on his cheek; it belonged to one of his men. Dead. But he was still alive. And the only thing that stopped him from being fully aware of the wish he would be dead was a memory. Of his wife, dressed in a beautiful white dress, her hands in his, but feeling with only one hand. The other was mechanical, dead; just like so many of his men.</p><p> </p><p>Only good thing was that Snips was gone, safely on Coruscant, or she might be dead too.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at one of the destroyed droids. New and deadlier design. Somewhere behind the Separatists’ line was an engineering mastermind, hidden, menacing. And the Republic had to get them or kill them before they came up with something even worse.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Though she had a rocky start with the other Skywalker brat, Luke as he called himself, Asajj Ventress was now grateful that her Master had stopped her before she had done any permanent damage. </p><p> </p><p>Luke Skywalker was a strange enigma. Though she didn’t see anything worth Dooku’s attention at first, she now understood her Master’s interest in the boy. He was strong in the force (that much was immediately apparent,) though it would be hard to see what Dooku would want with a doe-eyed, untrained brat, no matter how powerful. </p><p> </p><p>But now she saw it. </p><p> </p><p>Luke held a certain edge to him that not many sentients possessed. She could see that in how he worked tirelessly on his many projects through the morning, then late into the night. It shone in the recordings of his attempted escape when he stared down Dooku, willing to do what he must and blatantly refusing to let anything stand in his way, a quiet, confident ruthlessness that was ever so lacking among the Separatist’s ranks. </p><p> </p><p>That’s to say nothing of the boy’s engineering skills. Ventress had yet to see a slaughter as thorough as when she commanded his droids on the field. She had let out a smile when she sensed the General Skywalker’s fear. These new droids were perfect for overwhelming the Republic's forces with the deadlier aim, swifter movements, and portable cover that allowed them to fire safely while marching in. </p><p> </p><p>Suffice to say, Ventress’ return to Serenno was a triumphant one. </p><p> </p><p>The first time she saw Luke since coming back was once again by the training salles. She almost threw another knife at him when he opened the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello again, Luke.” </p><p> </p><p>“Miss Ventress! How was the campaign?”</p><p> </p><p>“General Skywalker and his troops ran in terror when your droids entered the battlefield?”</p><p> </p><p>“General Skywalker? Is that who Dooku mistook me for?”</p><p> </p><p>Of course he wouldn’t know who the great Anakin Skywalker was. From what she had gathered, he was from the same backwater planet as the General. The war would have very little stake there, and the shameless Republic propaganda spreading the name of the so called ‘Hero with No Fear’ wouldn't have spread nearly that far out from the core worlds. She would just have to educate him now before it did. </p><p> </p><p>“General Anakin Skywalker is a Jedi working for the Republic. They call him the ‘Hero with No Fear’ but if you meet him, you’ll soon realize that his true nature is that of a whiney stuck up brat.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked puzzled for a moment, as if contemplating something before he gave his reply. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ll be sure to tell him that if I ever meet him.” </p><p> </p><p>At that, Ventress let out an undignified chuckle, which seemed to make Luke light up in the force even more than before. Luke would make a terrible Jedi, with all the pure emotion that he exerted unintentionally through the force. He would be a force to be reckoned with should he be trained, though. </p><p> </p><p>“So do you want a rematch?”</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of training…</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>“Focus, Snips! This is important,” Anakin Skywalker snapped at his padawan.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s important for you,” she accused him,  “they could just send someone else. And you know that as well as I do.”</p><p> </p><p>She watched as her master tensed, fighting off his emotions. Years spent in Jedi temple had taught him how to hold his feelings in; he had never understood how his peers could release them into the force so easily.</p><p> </p><p>“I know they could,” Anakin admitted, “but I lost half, <em> HALF </em>of my men there, to those new murder machines. I need to know who constructed them. And in order to do so, to sneak right into Serenno, you need to learn how to mask your Force signature.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka sighs and does as her master requests, wrapping the force tightly around her presence until it felt somewhat like a blanket. Maintaining it was difficult, and it shattered rather abruptly when Anakin poked at her defenses with the force. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahsoka! What did I just tell you?” </p><p> </p><p>This was going to be a <em> long </em> training session. Scratch that, a long <em> mission. </em></p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>“Ah geez, you kick <em>h</em><em>ard,” </em>Luke said as Ventress and he left the training salles. His ass had been thoroughly kicked, not that he was expecting anything different after how their first confrontation went. Still, at least this time it was a fair fight.</p><p> </p><p>“And you fight well for a simple engineer Luke.”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt that Dooku would have hired me if I was just a ‘simple engineer.’ He seems to think that I have some sort of hidden power.” Luke replied honestly. It’s not that he <em> didn’t </em> believe him; it was just that he wasn’t used to being called out for being special. He was just a simple moisture farmer as far as most people knew, and the Force thing seemed pretty absurd at first. </p><p> </p><p>“You are strong with the force, and you have the durasteel will that the Jedi oh so lack that makes it possible for you to reach your full potential in the dark side.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dark side?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a certain branch of the Force, much more powerful than the light side,” Ventress explained, “it feeds off of your emotions. Your hate. Rage. Fear. passion. You channel it into the force and harness it as a tool to destroy your enemies and achieve your ambitions.” </p><p> </p><p>That was a lot more helpful than what Dooku had told him so far, which was mostly complaining about the Jedi and less actual explaining of the force. He had the distinct impression that Dooku was egging him on, dripping information slowly, to keep his interest alive. It was something that his Uncle used to do to try and get him to work on the moisture farm, though from what he’s seen so far, Luke doubted that using the Force could hardly be too tedious. </p><p> </p><p>“So what makes the light side so bad?”</p><p> </p><p>If the dark side uses raw emotions, then what could the light side use? It would have to have at least <em> some </em> advantage if there was an entire order dedicated to using it. </p><p> </p><p>“The Jedi forbid emotion and attachment. They think it means that they have absolute moral right, and that they should butt their self-righteous little heads in where they don’t belong. It makes them weak, it makes them <em> stupid. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>When she put it like that… it made sense the Jedi were wiped out. If Jedi were really like that, they wouldn’t survive a minute somewhere like Tatooine, where everyone knew that right and wrong was purely up to the person in question, and where interference usually went bad for both parties. </p><p> </p><p>The desert, after all, held no morals. </p><p> </p><p>“And you think that Dooku wants to teach me?—the dark side I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have potential Luke, and I look forward to seeing you grow into it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I look forward to learning.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a very particular vibe that we were aiming for with Luke here.  He's kinda from a planet where it is normal to see people picked off in the streets, so Luke is very apathetic towards death in general unless it's one of his friends that are in danger. The dark side only strengthens this view.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Don’t go into the Darkness without a flashlight. You’ll get lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke deals with Falling and a mission is prepared for</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Potential trigger warning: The way in which Luke Falls is on the darker side of our writing so far and may be upsetting to those that read it. He is physically restrained. He undergoes a type of sensory deprivation. His emotions are high and may trigger a panic attack in those unprepared for it. We say this out of respect for our readers. Please be careful when reading.</p><p>Once again, the viewpoints of the characters and their expressed opinions do not reflect the opinions and viewpoints of the authors.</p><p>We also know very little about engineering and are making it up as we go.</p><p>Thank you and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke sat on his knees in a dimly-lit chamber, eyes closed. Deep breath in, deep breath out. </span>
  <span>The scene </span>
  <span>would be</span>
  <span> tranquil to any onlooker, but the deep scowl on the young man’s face gave away his true emotions. The deep shades of the darkside filled his mind and soul and spread throughout the room, making every dimension of it clear in Luke’s mind, despite his eyes being shut. </span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flame inside his chest rose and fell with every long hollow breath. Raw power bottling up inside him with every inhale</span>
  <span> and</span>
  <span> then released into the force with every exhale, shaping it to his will. </span>
  <span>When he inhaled, the flames in his heart rose higher and brighter, like the glow of his closed eyes. With each exhale, the fire calmed just a little, only to be stirred up yet again with the next inhale. The heat scorching his core like a nuclear reactor, freezing in it’s torridness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was becoming a nightly ritual of Luke’s to meditate into the night before he fell asleep. Ventress claimed to hate meditating, but Luke found an odd solace in taking a couple of hours to strengthen his connection with the Force. In brief moments like these, he could feel the raw power of the darkside coursing through him as he sat there on his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin Skywalker strode through the Jedi temple, his </span>
  <span>long Jedi robes </span>
  <span>billowing behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Suddenly, he</span> <span>turned around, igniting the bright blue blade of his lightsaber. Ahsoka’s terrified eyes met his own darkened gaze. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master?” she asked in a small voice, with Anakin’s blade still near her throat. Her voice was trembling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka,” Anakin breathed out. “I’m… I’m so sorry.” He quickly extinguished the blade. “I haven’t, have… didn’t notice you there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought so. I’m ready for the mission, master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t taken him long to lift all the monoliths besides the way to Dooku’s palace . A few weeks had been enough for him to gain the strength he needed to conquer that challenge. He felt his </span>
  <span>rage and</span>
  <span> anger at all injustice in the world (which </span>
  <span>he would never let diminish</span>
  <span>,) all his passion for </span>
  <span>both flying and </span>
  <span>mechanics, as well as determination not to give in to the whims of the universe swirled in his heart, his mind, and his arms as he raised them and the stones followed. He had enough strength to impress Dooku and move on to the next challenge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan stared at his former padawan with doubt. No one would ever buy the fact that Ahsoka was his adopted daughter and they were just randomly travelling through the galaxy. Obi-Wan’s face was too known for that. Or was it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin reached to his pocket and pulled out a razor. His razor. And handed it over to Obi-Wan with a smirk. Oh, Force, why had he even signed up for this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just two months ago, Luke would have scoffed and called Dooku and Ventress crazy for all of their ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>power of the darkside</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ talk, but he could now feel the raw power of it coursing through his veins, ready to impose his desires on the world through sheer willpower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Force now aided his every strike as he took down yet another squad of training droids with nothing but his bare hands and feet. He could now dent durasteel with the same effort as it had previously taken to break a board. He could now dance gracefully around each training droid, wrenching their heads off individually with the same move he would use to break a near-human’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin couldn’t help but smile as he watched Obi-Wan in normal civilian clothes and what more with his beard gone. He had always thought Obi-Wan handsome and he had to admit the beard wasn’t exactly an improvement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, since all three of them were </span>
  <em>
    <span>tourists</span>
  </em>
  <span> they could just act like normal people. Perhaps he could flirt a little with Obi-Wan, no Ewan, he corrected himself, to better keep the cover?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled aside, wooden stick instead of a lightsaber lying a few meters from him. He reached out with his arm and the stick flew </span>
  <span>to</span>
  <span> it just in time to block Ventress’s </span>
  <span>ferocious </span>
  <span>blow. He thrust his arm out. The frustration from all the fights he had lost </span>
  <span>against</span>
  <span> her tingling under his skin. The power travelled from his heart to the tips of fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ventress flew across the room and crashed into the opposite wall and fell to the ground. For a moment Luke tensed. Was she…was she dead? No. She was alive; he was sure of it, but she was unconscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d won.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke couldn’t help but let out a victorious cry!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin stepped into a public shuttle, his ordinary linen backpack on only one of his shoulders. He was just a guy travelling the galaxy. They were no one important. Just a guy named Hayden who enjoyed some adrenaline while exploring new planets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the corner of his eye he caught Ewan and his adopted Togruta daughter Ashley asending the ramp as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were off to Serenno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skywalker,” Dooku greeted at the beginning of their next training session, “your efforts in mastering the dark side have thus far been admirable, but you are not a Sith yet.” The Count’s arms were clasped regally behind his back as he spoke, his aura filling the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Skywalker boy’s sheer potential was truly astounding. He had taken months to accomplish what would have taken almost any other Force sensitive </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> to achieve. Still, while the boy took to the darkside with a fervent passion, he had yet to truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fall </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the traditional sense. A push needed to be made if the boy was going to tap into his full potential and become a true weapon to use against Sidious and the Jedi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy tilted his head, looking up endearingly with his bright blue eyes, now somewhat red-rimmed, but nowhere near the sith golden yellow that Dooku could achieve when utilising the dark side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have been wondering,” the boy began, “what exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a Sith...beyond just using the darkside I mean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a valid question. The boy’s ignorance could be useful or annoying depending on the circumstances, but he was pleased that he was at least taking an interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sith follow the Sith code as well as taking on a new, honorary name with the title Darth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy paused for a moment, his face contorting into a look of confusion. “Does that mean that your title is Darth Dooku?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Count Dooku stared blankly, resisting the urge to laugh or smack his palm, both undignified and unbefitting of a Sith Lord. Instead, he took a deep breath then answered, “No, my Sith name is Darth Tyranus, and you will refer to me as such when concerning Sith matters.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy seemed only a little sheepish at his mistake. Scratching the back of his head, he quickly moved on to the next subject. “What about the Sith code?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a query that Dooku was more than happy to oblige.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peace is a lie, there is only </span>
  <em>
    <span>passion</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Through passion, I gain </span>
  <em>
    <span>strength</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Through strength, I gain </span>
  <em>
    <span>power</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Through power, I gain </span>
  <em>
    <span>victory</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Through victory, my chains are broken. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Force shall free me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Sith live by these principles, achieving them as each one sees fit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku said these words resolutely, and even used the Force to emphasize their importance. The Sith code was another thing that made the Sith superior to the Jedi. It was ironic that they claimed that only the Sith deal in absolutes when absolutes were ingrained in the very core of their code while the Sith code made no promises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Force shall free me…” Skywalker mumbled, deep in thought. Dooku could sense the boy’s introspection. He was giving the code thought, interpreting it as he saw fit rather than taking it at face value, a true sign of a fledgling Sith Lord. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today you will be trying something different than the norm.” Skywalker immediately stood at attention, eager as always to learn. “I’m sure you recall how my prison is designed to null one’s connection to the force.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to teach me how to get around it like you said?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a sense. I will simply be providing the circumstances that will force you to learn yourself. This will be your first proper test as a Sith apprentice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be the perfect way to push the boy far enough to become a proper Sith without having to resort to the more unseemly methods that Sidious relied upon. Even the slight dampening from the prison was painful for the boy because of how completely open to the force he was. If Dooku were to cut him off completely, it could be enough to both teach him to draw on the force internally and trigger a true fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke knew he should have protested more against this particular ‘exercise’. Doo—Tyranus had called it his first proper test, but now he found himself literally chained to a stone wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, under normal circumstances it wouldn’t be that bad. He had a knack for escaping these sorts of situations, as evidenced by his first attempted escape on Serenno. No, the problem was that the chains used had cut him off completely from the Force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t known that it could be this agonizing. What was once a raging storm in his consciousness was now gone. </span>
  <span>It was like all of his senses had been shut off. A part of him that he never realized he relied upon suddenly gone, a limb abruptly severed from the body, leaving nothing but phantom pains.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could barely move. </span>
  <span>He couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything. </span>
  <span>He was blind and chained like a Tatooine slave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Luke Skywalker would not stay chained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A new sandstorm of anger began to emerge as he tugged futility at his restraints. The chain links screeched and rattled as he pulled harder and harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A low growl escaped his throat, slowly transforming into a roar. </span>
  <span>What part of him had ever thought that this was a good idea!? He should have refused the minute Darth Tyrannus had suggested </span>
  <em>
    <span>chaining him to a wall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jerked forward. And again. His bare wrists </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the restraints</span>
  <span>. The anger, </span>
  <span>which laid under the surface no longer began to pour out of him and solidify his resolve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke was a free man, a child of the twin suns and he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not be restrained. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something warm</span>
  <span> began to drip </span>
  <span>down his arm. Blood—deep crimson and sickly warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook once again with a</span>
  <span>nother</span>
  <span> roar. </span>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> escape from these chains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wall began to crumble under the pressure of his will. Fissures forming starting at the base of the chain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he ripped himself free, but that was not the end of it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began to concentrate on the chains still baring his access to the force. He let out one last roar of primal rage, and the rigid metal of the cuffs </span>
  <em>
    <span>shattered, </span>
  </em>
  <span>sending the shrapnel flying every which way. Just as the Sith code had said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the force had set him free</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cell door opened, and he could hear brisk footsteps coming ever closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darth Tyranus smiled as he watched his apprentice look up to him with bright yellow eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku was curious to see what kind of Sith his new apprentice would become and the boy had been truly unpredictable. He was no blunt instrument, like that zabrak had been, nor was he a source of unending rage like he imagined the other Skywalker might become. No, so far the boy appeared as cheerful and friendly as ever, even with the bright yellow eyes </span>
  <span>boring into his soul through his own amber pair.</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that the more extreme measures that had to be used to make the boy Fall were dispensed with, the real training could begin. The boy was curious and eager, much how Qui-Gon had been, once upon a time. The bitterly dulled pain that came when he thought of his former Padawan was banished as he focused on the present. There was no point in dwelling in the past, not when there was so much to focus on in the here and now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aside from training the boy, he had a cause to run, plans to make, missions to enact, and developments to oversee. All of these factors may lead to the eventual win of their cause, but it left him little leisure time. As such, he needed to focus on what few moments he could manage, such as his meals with the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Your progress thus far has been quite adequate</span>
  <span>.” He decided a bit of praise couldn’t hurt. After all, the boy was hardly as arrogant as the other Skywalker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I’m happy to hear that torturing your apprentices is worth it then</span>
  <span>.” All traces of friendliness and good humor were gone from the boy’s face as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was hardly torture,” </span>
  <span>Dooku started, raising a brow,</span>
  <span> “It was simply a teaching method I employed,</span>
  <span> and as a result, your potential has been tapped.</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>The boy said nothing in reply, returning to his meal, a simple course of fruits and some toast </span><span>at his insistence that extravagant meals were more trouble than worth.</span> <span> Since </span><span>he was to spend the morning focused on studying the blueprints and designs of some of the more commonly used droids, Dooku did not nag (for he was not one to do so anyways) and simply left him to his thoughts.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke’s days fell into a new pattern. Something barely resembling breakfast, studying, building and creating blueprints, </span>
  <span>a bland </span>
  <span>lunch that might as well be his only meal of the day with how much he ended up getting served. Then came mandatory the time spent with Tyranus learning ‘Sith arts’ which was mostly lifting stuff and while he was still getting used to it, it was boring. He knew he could do more. Then trying to figure out why Separatist engineers were so </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dinner with Dooku (most of the time) and, finally, his nightly meditation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cleared his mind as Tyranus had instructed him and focused on the memory of being chained up; how he broke free. He felt the </span>
  <span>strange sense</span>
  <span> of strength in his gut slowly spreading into his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He recalled the Sith code Tyranus had taught him, reciting it in his mind as the tingling feeling under his skin spread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calm. That was the closest a Sith like him could get to a peace. And could he even call himself a Sith? </span>
  <span>Tyranus had said that he wasn’t, but he also sort of implied that he would be after he completed that first real test.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or perhaps he needed one of those red laser swords for that. Lightsabers? He really should ask Tyranus for one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the clock on the wall. Almost 1800 </span>
  <span>standard</span>
  <span> and time for his </span>
  <span>nightly </span>
  <span>dinner with Dooku. He really needed to punch </span>
  <span>his stupid face</span>
  <span>. Or perhaps gut him alive. Yes, gutting him alive seemed like a good idea, but not unless he tried another stunt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>chaining him to the wall. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again, Luke was nothing but pragmatic. He understood Dooku's intentions with it now, and he had become stronger because of it, but dammit if he would ever let anyone do that to him ever again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least Luke knew the way out if he was ever imprisoned that way </span>
  <em>
    <span>unwillingly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. </span>
  <span>What's done is done, and he'll find a way to get payback without getting fired eventually. For now, it was </span>
  <span>time for his daily dinner with Dooku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat in a comfortable chair, his back straightened like a stick as he carefully cut a small piece of his </span>
  <span>under seasoned</span>
  <span> fish and ate it. (it had not taken long to realise that many of the Core World dishes he was served had a far lower level of spice and flavor than he was used to.) He looked straight forward or on his plate, completely ignoring Dooku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, Luke, how is your work progressing?” Count Dooku asked with his deep silky voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not bad considering the junk I’m working with,” the young man replied flatly. His empty plate was whisked from him and replaced with neatly arranged, masterfully cut vegetables</span>
  <span>, no doubt just as bland.</span>
  <span> Luke picked the right utensil and began devouring the dish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you did a very good job, so far” the Count commented while carefully observing his own food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything would be better than what you had before,” Luke responded. He stabbed a bright red vegetable with his fork with a ferocity that the poor food didn’t deserve. He looked over the piece of his dish and decided it was probably edible enough for his hardened Tatooine palette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were limited by the need to stay undiscovered for as long as possible,” Dooku explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you couldn’t hire someone worse than you did, now matter how secretly you were working,” Luke retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The empty dish was taken away once again and its place took a small bowl with a cute pile of chocolate mousse. </span>
  <span>At least chocolate could be enjoyable without the need for spices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am trying to tell you I appreciate your work and you just… keep ignoring me!” the Count exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” Luke asked. “Then why didn’t you say so earlier? It’s not that hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke saw as Dooku’s face tensed with ire and then relaxed again. “I admit I hoped you would catch the…subtler hints.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke suppressed a snicker. He grew up on a kriffing Tatooine, he could read people like books. But getting the count to say it loud and </span>
  <span>made Luke feel like he had one-upped the Count</span>
  <span>. The Count might have been a master of fine manipulation but kriff it, he was going to make him act straight forward for once if it’s the last thing he’ll ever do.</span>
  <span> But there was little point in tormenting the Count even further as fun as it might be</span>
  <span>. Perhaps they could get along better in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, to be honest,” Luke began, “I knew what you were trying to tell me.” The Count looked irritated. “It was just too much fun to drop it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I will not accept this </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> again,” Dooku scolded smirking Luke. “You are an adult, not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually turned eighteen only a few days before I got here, so I’m still quite close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not push me, boy,” the Count growled, his voice dangerously low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment two pairs of bright yellow eyes locked in a fiery battle of wills. Tyranus should really teach the kid how to shield his true nature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyranus was the first one to divert his gaze, a small smirk appearing behind his neat beard. The boy was stubborn and to his surprise he was enjoying the small challenge. It was certainly more pleasant than the other Skywalker’s insolence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, they would get along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke Skywalker had found himself in yet another staring contest with Ventress. Why did Dooku have to bring her into their nightly dinners? It was fine just training with her, but Ventress at a dinner party inevitably brought on an entirely new level of awkward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as it turned out his meal was always far more interesting than</span>
  <span> he would go in expecting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ventress stabbed her meat like it offended her and chewed as if she was practicing for her enemies, which made an interesting contrast, given that the rest of her table manners seemed to mirror Dooku’s fine and elegant habits. The kind Luke was coming to associate with those in high positions, whether in power or class. (The closest comparison he could make were the more independent moisture farmers, but they fell rather short in comparison. He supposed one could make the comparison to the Hutts, but they were never pleasant in their eating habits.) Luke tried to copy the manners. It was clear that Dooku expected him to learn more than just fighting and how to use the Force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard you’ve managed to improve the fighting droids. Maybe I’ll have a real challenge soon.” Ventress spoke, her smile a touch too sharp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Given how much room for improvement I had, it wasn’t hard.” Luke said, noncommittally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, if only you were even half as decent as the old fighting droids, then I might have some fun.” Her too-sharp smile was fully out as she casually took another bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke got the message. But, there was a reason he had worked the Freedom Path as soon as he was old enough. He was not one to let things stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I admit, my face-to-face fighting needs work. But, I am hardly new at fighting to the bitter end.” he gave a sharp smile in return. He doubted it had anywhere near the same effect, but he was hardly going to lie down at the challenge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Dooku interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tatooine is hardly a place for the soft, sir, but aside from that, I have been involved with helping those less fortunate. Those in power do not always agree with such actions.” Luke spoke carefully, wary of offending the man whom he was benefitting from. After all, they had hardly spoke of such large matters as slavery yet, and, until he knew where Count Dooku stood on such issues and could plan accordingly, he would not risk being thrown out with little in the way of being able to navigate successfully in the past. It had become clear in the time he had been here that what he had been taught in school did not always align with reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a </span>
  <em>
    <span>paragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Ventress replied, her teeth no longer on display, but her look just as deadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hardly, but the right for those hurting due to an established, corrupted system that harms those not directly benefiting from it, is always worth protecting.” Luke was willing to let the parallels speak for themselves. He was no diplomat, his argument was rather blunt, but it did the job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment of silence and a sip of water, he changed the subject to something a little more direct; “I will admit, </span>
  <span>it's satisfying to see the look on a </span>
  <span>corrupt sentient’s</span>
  <span> face when I kill them</span>
  <span>. There was always a risk, of course, but the result of one less harmful individual </span>
  <span>is </span>
  <span>a boon, even if there </span>
  <span>are more</span>
  <span> to take their place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke snuck a look over to Dooku, curious to see the man’s reaction. The man was odd at times, willing to be practical and even </span>
  <em>
    <span>brutal</span>
  </em>
  <span> but oddly prudish at other points.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man surprised him by simply looking exasperated, much like Uncle Owen would when complaining about the Hutts fixing prices on water. As if the talk of killing off corrupt leaders was merely an old annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you have a preferred method?” Ventress asked, interrupting his thoughts. She seemed genuinely curious, though it was mostly covered by a bland tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most of the time, I had to be as stealthy as possible. If caught, it would have been worse than death, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
  <span>she retorted, this time her voice taking a distinctly amused tone</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But when my target was too close to the enemy, a stab to the heart or neck would work fine. Most of the time if it came down to it, however, it was with a blaster or outmaneuvering them through the more difficult parts of the canyons.” His first delivery to the Freedom Path had been through the canyon. Seeing the speeder chasing him hit on an almost unavoidable section of rock and the resulting explosion due to the angle that it hit had shocked him and gave him a grounding of just what he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over time it had gotten both easier and harder. No matter what, he could not be caught, so he grew very competent at leaving no witnesses to report his </span>
  <em>
    <span>activities</span>
  </em>
  <span>, otherwise there would be no way to continue them. He had learned how to keep a secret, how to fight, and how to do whatever it takes. He had grown a durasteel spine and an unbreakable determination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see where you got your </span>
  <em>
    <span>edge</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Luke,” Ventress said after a pause. She looked ready to throw down right then and there. Their bouts nowadays usually end in complete annihilation for the losing party (usually Luke, but he had gotten lucky more than once) or some form of tie. There was little in between, so they have become quite competitive. Out of the blue sparring matches have become commonplace whenever a bout was left undecided, and, unfortunately, the last one came to a short end when they both were called off for work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now I’m getting curious, how did you end up with Dooku? I am sure he would take you as an apprentice without any previous skills. Or am I mistaken and there was another thing appealing to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Ventress had eyebrows, she would have definitely raised one at his inquiry. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That…</span>
  </em>
  <span>is none of your business,” Ventress snared, standing up abruptly. Her reply marked a clear shift in the mood. Though it had been somewhat tense before, Ventress now looked outright malicious. She glared at him with her sky blue eyes, and Luke stood in turn and let his eyes fade blue to radioactive golden yellow as he stared back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He understood the response, and he would respect her secrets, but he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be intimidated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, my apprentices,” Tyranus interjected, not making a dent in the tension, but certainly redirecting it, “the dinner table is hardly the place for fighting. I implore you to enjoy your meals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke and Ventress stared at the Count, then shared a glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Training salles, in an hour,” Ventress said as she sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke smirked as he followed suit. “I’ll meet you there.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writing this chapter involved a lot of flailing on the part of us writers since we couldn't decide how to wrap it up. We also wanted suffering, but for future plot reasons we needed it to not be severe enough that Luke loses his loyalty and quits his job. Don't worry though, the next chapter is pretty much completely crack. </p><p>Chapter five is also causing problems, so the total chapter number might bump up to six sometime this week depending on if we want to split it up to include more stuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lukealikes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Infiltration at Serenno, return to the market, and general chaos ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright plot is about to get going!<br/>Nothing major to trigger here. Some Tatooine culture references<br/>All in all, enjoy some slightly lighter content after last weeks chapter!</p><p>Also, there was a weird thing going on with the publish date of ch 3, so it didn't send out a notification. Thank you to Kurakynr for pointing that out. If you haven't read ch 3, you should probably look at that before reading this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plan was simple.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan, expertly disguised as Hayden, Ashley, and Ewan, would land in Serenno with the daily crowd of merchants, travelers, and businessmen, and land in the city near Palace Dooku, completely normal and unassuming. They would take the tour at the Palace, then sneak away to the labs section, where they would hopefully either find blueprints for the new Separatist toys, or figure out who the mechanical mastermind behind it all was. They would then make their getaway either by sneaking back with the group, or making a run for it should they be caught. </p><p> </p><p>It was just their luck that it would all go out the window when Ahsoka Tano bumped into a well dressed young man and spilt his water. </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Luke was overjoyed at the chance to go into town and catch up with his friend Lutum. He hadn’t seen the man since he was first taken on by Dooku, and he now had many stories to tell.</p><p> </p><p>The day market was apparently much busier than the night market. He didn’t remember there being nearly this many people the first time he wandered into town. A large group of younglings had set up a game that had them running in circles around the square as their amused parents browsed the many items up for sale. </p><p> </p><p>He noticed that there was an increase in food stalls from his first night here. He even recognized some of the dishes served from the Count’s overly exotic meals. Just because he could, he went to the nearest food stall and purchased nothing but a tall glass of water in a neatly decorated cup. It was ice cold, and he savored it on his way to Lutum’s stall by taking microscopic sips and letting the liquid fill his mouth completely. </p><p> </p><p>What a novelty it was for Luke to be able to buy ice cold water. It was like being able to purchase a sacred treasure. The surface of the drink glittered in  the sunlight, and when he drank it was cleared of that grimy taste of the purified vaporator water from back home. </p><p> </p><p>Then a young togruta bumped into him. </p><p> </p><p>The cup flew out of his hands, and every drop of that sweet water spilt to the ground, where the dry dirt of the pathway eagerly drank it up before he fully comprehended what had just happened. He looked down in horror at the dark spot where his water had been soaked up, shocked into silence. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh sorry sir,” was all that she said. She didn’t even <em> try </em> to look sorry. </p><p> </p><p>She was continuing on her merry way with her two taller companions when Luke finally regained his wits and began to chase after them. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hey, </em>” he shouted after them as he ran to confront this terrible water wasting togruta, “You just made me spill an entire glass of water.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned around, having the audacity to look <em> annoyed </em> at his loss. “Geez, it’s just water, and I already <em> said </em> sorry.” She crossed her arms as she turned around to look up at him, the hood on her deep red cloak was down, so Luke got a good look at the exasperated expression on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, now,” spoke one of her taller companions, human, with neat ginger hair, blue-green eyes, and a clean shaven baby-face (making judging the correct age of the person a bit hard.) “she did say she was sorry, and clearly a man of your status could easily purchase another one.” The ginger made a gesture towards Luke’s attire. </p><p> </p><p>Now that he had a moment to think about it, his neatly pressed black uniform did give the impression of someone who was very well off in life, someone that could easily buy their own water. In addition, on a planet like Serenno water was beyond cheap, and even if he didn’t make a hefty sum from working for Dooku, he probably could have acquired relatively clean water from any number of streams in the forest. </p><p> </p><p>He probably shouldn’t be this harsh on this togruta girl just for bumping into him even if it did cause him to drop his water. It’s not like she could possibly know how valuable water was for someone from a desert planet like Tatooine, nor that he was still not used to having free access to water without hours of grueling work maintaining the vaporators on the moisture farm. </p><p> </p><p>Luke's demeanor instantly changed from fuming to cheerful. “Wow, I <em> can,” </em>Luke exclaimed at this realization. He let out a loose laugh in embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>The togruta’s other companion, the tallest of the bunch, with brownish gold hair and striking blues eyes with a faint scar above his right eye, then spoke up. “Hey don’t worry about it. I’m from Tatooine; I know how it feels.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re from Tatooine? Me too!” Luke proclaimed. Tatooine was a hard place to escape, at least legitimately. The Hutt clan’s taxes made it hard to accumulate enough money to buy a ship, and even if somebody could, roots ran deep on Tatooine, and many wouldn’t actually <em> want </em>to leave if given the chance. In his time, anyone that he knew that got off did so by joining an Imperial academy or getting picked up by a crew of smugglers or pirates. This group didn’t have the air that most criminals of that variety had (although the concealing cloaks were certainly suspicious) and the Imperial academy certainly didn’t exist now. Luke wondered how he got off. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it explains your reaction,” the other guy said. “Anyway, I’m Hayden.” He reached out with a gloved hand for him to shake.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Luke Skywalker!” Luke replied with a glee and accepted Hayden’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Silence. Luke waved in front of Hayden’s face. “You alright there?”</p><p> </p><p>Hayden blinked, then snapped back into reality. “Uhhh...yeah it’s nothing,” he muttered. </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>This kid in front of him in a clean black uniform looked rather like a noble than anyone who was poor enough to fret about <em> water </em>of all things, was Obi-Wan’s first thought when he saw the blond young man chasing after Ahsoka to confront her about his glass of water. </p><p> </p><p>Why a Serenno noble would be so concerned about something as miniscule as water was soon revealed to him when the boy introduced himself as a Tatooine native. Anakin had that problem for many of his earlier years in the temple. His padawan has openly gaped at the Room of a Thousand Fountains, and it was (to this day) one of his favorite places in the temple. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan continued to be baffled when the boy gave his name. </p><p> </p><p>‘Luke Skywalker,’ he had said it was, loud and clear, with pride in the name. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan couldn’t help but ask. “Any relation to General Anakin Skywalker?” It wasn’t totally out of the question. Luke Skywalker looked a lot like Anakin, at least on the surface level. They shared the same pair of striking blues eyes, though Luke’s were definitely much rounder, and the hair color looked a lot like Anakin’s as a boy, even if it had darkened to a brownish hue from time outside the sun. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin himself shot Obi-Wan a look, apparently that was the wrong thing to ask. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course that’s the first thing that you ask.” The Skywalker in question got an exasperated look on his face, probably used to this question. “If you have to know, my father’s name was Anakin Skywalker, but he was a smuggler and a deadbeat, and I wouldn’t want to be related to General Skywalker anyway. I have a friend that met him, and she says that he’s a whiny, stuck up brat.” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin, who was still staring at his fellow Tatooan, (Tatooininan? Obi-Wan made a mental note to figure that out later) got a disgruntled look on his face. “<em>Hey, </em>” he interjected, “I’ve met General Skywalker many times, and I can tell you that he’s a great general, and probably the best Jedi knight in the order.” </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka let out a short giggle. “<em>I don’t know,</em>” she added, “that seems like a pretty accurate description to me.” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin glared at his Padawan, then turned his head in Obi-Wan’s direction, his eyes pleading for his Master to defend his honor where he couldn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan couldn’t resist what he said next. “I agree with young Ashley on this one; General Skywalker has quite the habit of whining about his situation, and he loses his lightsaber so often that it’s a wonder that the council keeps allowing him to replace it.” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s face sank into defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like you’re outvoted Hayden,” Luke said with a light chuckle after taking a long sip from his water.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have you know, General Kenobi loses his lightsaber just as much as General Skywalker.” </p><p> </p><p>“Just keep telling yourself that,” was Ahsoka’s teasing reply. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we <em> please </em>just change the subject,” Anakin muttered, his pride hurt.</p><p> </p><p>To both indulge his former padawan and satisfy his own curiosity, Obi-Wan complied. “So Luke, what is someone from a place like Tatooine doing in a place like Serenno?” Obi-Wan asked as they approached a nearby stall. </p><p> </p><p>Luke paused for a moment to contemplate his answer before speaking up. “That’s…a complicated and embarrassing story that’s better left unspoken,” he said. “In any case, here’s my friend that I came to visit” The boy made a gesture towards the lithe man carefully working a pottery wheel at the nearest stall. “Come on, I’ll introduce you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Luke didn’t think much of Hayden and his companions at first. </p><p> </p><p>Even though Luke didn’t know enough about Serenno to tell by their attires, they had the air of off-worlders. But on a wealthy planet like Serenno that was hardly worth noting. Still, something seemed a little off about them. Luke could feel it with his gut and with what was probably the force. </p><p> </p><p>Although what really got his suspicions going was how they talked about high-ranking Republic officers. These people clearly hadn’t simply ‘<em>met </em> ’ General Anakin Skywalker; they <em> knew </em> him personally. </p><p> </p><p>And that begged the question: what could they possibly be doing on Serenno? Clearly they were up to no good.</p><p> </p><p>Luke, despite his rapid progress in his Sith training, didn’t want to fight two grown men and a togruta with nothing but the vibro-knife hidden in his boot when he didn’t know what kind of weapon could be concealed in the hooded ponchos of these off-worlders. </p><p> </p><p>That’s why he decided to wait until he got to Lutum’s stall to confirm his suspicions. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, if it isn’t the mudboy himself, Luke Skywalker back from the dead,” Lutum shouted fondly as they approached. He was in the middle of shaping some sort of vase with a wide open top and continued his work even as he looked up to see Luke and his new acquaintances. “You certainly cleaned up well. Are these friends of yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he replied, “as a matter of fact, I just met these kind folks” He said with an overtly passive-aggressive tone to communicate his suspicions clearly to Lutum. “<em>Hayden </em> here,” he articulated while grabbing the man’s arm, “was <em> just </em> telling me about how he knows a <em> Republic General</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke’s suspicions were confirmed when the three of them all collectively gulped and not-so-subtly gave each other the universal <em> oh kriff </em> looks. </p><p> </p><p>Lutum, clearly getting the message, took his hands away from the wheel and gripped something underneath the stall. “Well, what brings you folks to Serenno?” Lutum asked with false friendliness. </p><p> </p><p>The ginger, to his credit, barely faltered in his answer. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re tourists,” he answered while trying to lightly guide Luke’s hand off of Hayden’s wrist, which only made him strengthen his grip. Luke found the arm surprisingly solid. There must have been a vambrace or something underneath the sleeve. “I’m Ewan, Hayden is my husband, and Ah...shly is our adopted daughter.” </p><p> </p><p>Lutum seemed to notice the odd pause in ‘Ashley's’ name as well. What kind of idiots did they take him and Lutum for!? </p><p> </p><p>The water wasting togruta, ‘Ashley,’ tried to continue ‘Ewan’s’ story. “Yes! We’re tourists!” She had absolutely none of ginger’s grace, and clearly did not know when to keep quiet. Luke had seen drunken Sabacc players more deceptive than that. “We’re going to take the tour of Palace Dooku, and it’s getting pretty late and we don’t want to miss it so we’d better get a move on.” She smiled nervously and started to drag her two human companions away.</p><p> </p><p>Luke, having enough of this already, quickly drew his vibroknife and Lutum grabbed a blaster from under the stall. ‘Hayden’ broke away from Luke’s grip and was probably about to make a run for it when the ginger raised his hand in a wave and spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“We <em> are </em> tourists, and there is nothing to be suspicious of.”</p><p> </p><p>Something prodded at the back of his mind, trying to worm its way into his shields. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jedi </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dooku had warned him about Jedi tricks, and the mind trick was one of the first that he had shown him. Luke had seen it in action once when Tyrannus was interrogating a prisoner. With just a word and a wave, the man had begun to spill secrets.</p><p> </p><p>Lutum’s entire demeanor changed, setting his blaster back down and going back to his pottery wheel. “You people are tourists. There is nothing to be suspicious about,” Lutum stated flatly, eyes going blank, blinking confused for a second, then taking his eyes off of the group of three. </p><p> </p><p>Did the Jedi just <em> mind control </em> Luke’s friend? Oh, he was going to <em> get it. </em></p><p> </p><p>The group relaxed, confident that ginger’s mind trick had worked its force magic on the both of them. “Well, we best be going our separate ways,” said the ginger, “come along, Hayden, Ashley.” Ginger put his hands gently on each of his companion’s shoulders to guide them away from the scene. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh no you don’t, Jedi!” </em> Luke shouted loud enough for the crowd to hear. Everyone in the vicinity now knew that these three are associated with the Republic. </p><p> </p><p>The trio in question immediately bolted, so Luke chucked his vibroknife at Ginger, tearing a hole in his brown hood and gave chase. The crowd parted for him when he ran past, while actively blocking the Jedi’s escape. With how the trio all jumped effortlessly to the top of a building, it was clear that Ginger wasn’t the only Jedi of the bunch. He would probably need to call backup to take on three Jedi at once. </p><p> </p><p>Luke activated his comm while following the trio to the rooftop and contacted palace Dooku’s security department. “This is head engineer Luke Skywalker reporting three Jedi in the middle of the day market. There are two humans and a togruta. Please send backup immediately.” Luke then went back to concentrating on the chase, but the trio had split up and disappeared in the alleyways.</p><p> </p><p>Luke hopped on top of the tallest building around and surveyed the area. He sighed, disappointed when he couldn’t see or sense anything. “At least they won’t be going on any tours any time soon.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>The separatists now have droids that shoot confetti. Anakin was both baffled and perplexed. </p><p> </p><p>He would expect it from droids modified for Separatist parades and victory parties, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out how or why he got a face full of confetti while escaping a group of four magna guards. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least it isn’t blaster bolts for a change.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>“There goes another brilliant plan down the drain,” Ahsoka muttered to herself, cursing their thrice kriffed luck. Of course she had to bump into the one person who would get offended about <em> water </em> of all things, of <em> course </em> he happened to be immune to mind tricks, and of course he <em> apparently </em>had an entire squad of magnaguards on speed dial ready to hunt down any Jedi that happened to be intruding on Dooku’s home planet.</p><p> </p><p>Had she really expected anything else? </p><p> </p><p>She could still see the enigma, Luke Skywalker, who had somehow managed to get onto the roof of a warehouse building. A squad of two dozen magna guards had arrived at his position, and he was ordering them with the manor of someone who knew their authority and was confident in their leadership. Apparently Luke Skywalker was a high-ranking Separatist. She should have known from the start with that crisp, black uniform that he was clearly evil, but there was no time to reflect on it now. </p><p> </p><p>It was time to get the hell out of dodge. </p><p> </p><p>There would be no infiltration now that the Separatists were alerted to their presence. They certainly wouldn’t be taking any tours any time soon, so Ahsoka made swiftly towards the agreed upon location should they need to make an emergency exit. </p><p> </p><p>Master Kenobi and SkyGuy were already there at docking bay A-49 with their modified G9 Rigger, the Twilight (repainted for the occasion). Their hoods were up, and they looked like shady drug dealers or con men with how they leaned against the wall under their weapon and identity concealing ponchos. Although, the effect was somewhat diminished when she noticed the colorful scraps of paper stuck to her master’s clothes. </p><p> </p><p>“Good to see you made it Snips,” Master Skywalker called out, “You ready to blow this joint?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes <em> please</em>,” was her only reply as they left this mess of a mission behind. </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, the Jedi escaped. He really ought to carry more than a vibroknife as a weapon. Next time he saw Dooku, he would <em> definitely </em>ask about getting himself a lightsaber. </p><p> </p><p>The good news was that he could now identify the three Jedi from a Separatist database now that he got a good look at their faces. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to start with Ginger since he looked vaguely familiar (which could mean a lot given his current circumstance,) but Luke decided that it was more practical to identify the togruta then work from there since togrutas were somewhat less common than humans on a galactic scale. </p><p> </p><p>A quick search for togruta Jedi only yielded two results, and it was obvious which one was the water-wasting Ashley. Commander Ahsoka Tano was her name, and a quick look at the picture showed just how little effort she had put into her disguise. She had basically just shoved a hood and shawl over her normal outfit! Anyone who had met Ahsoka Tano even once would easily have identified her as Ashley. </p><p> </p><p>It got even worse when Luke saw who her Jedi master was. </p><p> </p><p>General Anakin Skywalker, Hero Without Fear, and apparently the Republic's chief poster-boy, had come to the Separatist capital of Serenno with roughly the same level of disguise as a literal five year old playing pretend. </p><p> </p><p>One upside was that he could now say to Ventress that he had called Anakin Skywalker a stuck-up, whiny brat to his face. </p><p> </p><p>It still kept getting worse. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin Skywalker’s Jedi master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was a literal high General of the Republic, and immediately recognizable to Luke in two completely separate ways. </p><p> </p><p>His first thought was that General Kenobi looked an awful lot like Old Ben Kenobi, the alcoholic hermit that always made a point of checking in on Luke. He would even venture that they could be the same person.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking of Old Ben Kenobi in the terms of a surviving Jedi knight made his odd behaviors make a lot of sense. The Jedi coup had failed so utterly that the whole order was completely wiped out. Even as a traitor to the old republic (or current republic as it stands now) having your entire people wiped out could definitely drive even the most put-together people to a drunken desert wizard. </p><p> </p><p>It wouldn’t be too much of a stretch for General Kenobi to go into hiding on the home planet of his student while mourning his loss. </p><p> </p><p>Luke also easily identified General Kenobi as Ginger. At least he had made an effort to disguise his most distinctive features, the beard. </p><p> </p><p>The trio was still a complete disaster even with the <em> one </em>halfway sensible member. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Disaster Trio. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Luke had the perfect name for this particular group of Jedi. </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Later, when they at last made it to hyperspace, Anakin Skywalker had time to reflect on one Luke Skywalker from Tatooine. </p><p> </p><p>The <em> one </em> other Skywalker off of Tatooine, and he just <em> had </em> to be a <em> Separatist </em> of all things. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin sincerely doubted that they had any blood relation, and Luke obviously agreed. That didn’t stop both his master and padawan from speculating when they thought that he wasn’t listening. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe they’re twins separated at birth.”</p><p> </p><p>“I highly doubt that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you can’t deny that they look similar. They have the exact same eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Skywalker eyes are quite striking.”</p><p> </p><p>“He said that his father was also named Anakin. Think master could have been named after him?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s certainly a possibility.”</p><p> </p><p>It was like he wasn’t even here. Anakin was beginning to resent how little respect they had for him. </p><p> </p><p>“Guys, guys,” Anakin finally interjected, “I am in no way related to <em> that guy </em> . You heard him say it: Skywalker’s a common name on Tatooine. Pick any tavern and you’ll find at least five on a busy day.” Besides, it’s not like they looked alike in any way other than the superficial. Both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had blue-eyes, and nobody had ever thought <em> they </em>were related. </p><p> </p><p>“Heh, <em> That guy </em>,” Ahsoka mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s so funny Snips?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just… you’re Skyguy, and he’s <em>Thatguy </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin let out a good chuckle at his Padawan’s nickname. A nickname would make it easier to stop the endless confusion from having two Skywalkers should they ever meet again, and he had a gut feeling that they had far from seen the last of Luke Skywalker. </p><p> </p><p>“I like it. From now on Luke Skywalker will forevermore be called Thatguy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We hope you enjoyed the tales of that guy and the disaster trio. This chapter was finished before chapter 3, so if we've contradicted something please comment. </p><p>Also, we changed to total chapter number to 6 so we could include more stuff, and because there's a bit of a tonal shift in the two half's of what was originally planned for chapter 5.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Glowrod</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke turns a yellow rock red</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We sincerely apologize for the wait. We kind of ran out of backlog and we all had collective writer's block. We haven't started chapter six yet so expect more mad scrambling. </p><p>Also, this chapter is a bit less crack than normal since we needed to take a chapter to set up future plot. Warning for OCs if that's not your cup of tea.</p><p>Once again, the views reflected by the characters do not necessarily reflect the views of the writers. Everybody has their own perspective and view on events and we try to reflect that with the characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke didn’t quite know how to describe the feeling in his gut as he approached Tyranus’ office. It wasn’t fear, or even nervousness. It was something akin to a vague feeling of apprehension, the type Luke knew that at the very least <em> something </em> was going to change today.</p><p> </p><p>On the last turn at the end of a long corridor and in front of him was a tall wooden door, intricately carved with gold accents. He stopped and took a deep breath. He wouldn’t turn back now. Tyranus surely sensed his approach and Luke’s own pride held him from turning away. </p><p> </p><p>He knocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Enter,” a deep silky voice said from the inside. He obeyed.</p><p> </p><p>There he saw a dark silhouette of Tyranus sitting at his table outlined by Serenno’s star shining from behind, which was much bluer than either of Tatooine's, if not nearly as bright. Of course Tyranus would have no problem seeing Luke squint, <em> stuck-up </em> <em> bastard </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“What brings you here, Luke?” Tyranus asked, lifting his gaze from a pile of datapads.</p><p> </p><p>“I would like to ask, Sir, if I could get my own lightsaber?”</p><p> </p><p>Darth Tyranus probed the young man in front of him with his eyes. He stood in a perfect parade rest in his neat black uniform, raw yellow eyes watching him.</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest, I was wondering when you would ask,” Tyranus told his apprentice.</p><p> </p><p>Luke resisted the urge to frown or roll his eyes at either himself or Tyranus. Of course he would play coy and wait for Luke to be the one to ask, but then again he had been waiting for the opportunity for some time and it was mostly his work as head engineer that had kept him too busy to bring it up. Luke’s countenance settled on an exasperated look to convey his annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait one more week,” Tyranus said after a pause, “and I will provide you with the tools necessary to construct your weapon.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Luke wondered why Tyranus was taking him to the dungeon, of all places, if he was going to show Luke how to construct a lightsaber. At least the Force nulling wasn’t affecting him nearly as much now that he had experience working around it, though that particular lesson was not one that he would ever wish to repeat. </p><p> </p><p>“The first step to making a lightsaber is obtaining a kyber crystal. Jedi travel to far reaches of the galaxy to obtain theirs, but we, Sith, cannot use the same method,” Tyranus told his apprentice. Luke nodded absently as he walked next to his teacher. His eyes swiftly scanned his surroundings, the only sign of his apprehension.</p><p> </p><p>“Sith acolytes and other darksiders often synthesize their crystals, but natural kyber crystals taken from a Jedi are far more powerful.”</p><p> </p><p>Fine. Sounds easy. He just needed to find a Jedi and get their lightsaber from them. Can’t be worse than fighting a Krayt dragon. Although Luke’s Krayt fighting experience mostly amounted to running away...or getting eaten. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve taken the courtesy of finding a Jedi for you,” the Sith lord said as they halted in front of a sturdy blast door. “Now, your only task is to kill the Jedi and take the lightsaber.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke felt a faint presence behind the door. Tyranus waved his hand, and the thick door opened ominously. </p><p> </p><p>Then Tyranus had the gall to shove him inside the spacious cell below with the force, the invisible push making Luke fall over indignantly. </p><p> </p><p>He instinctively rolled to the side almost as soon as he fell inside, a yellow lightsaber having grazed off of the cell wall, with a ferocious looking human right behind it. </p><p> </p><p>Luke jumped to his feet and stared into the face of a young human male, just a kid really, with fair hair and bright blue eyes, the same color as Luke’s. The young Jedi’s face was twisted into an expression that Luke was intimately familiar with, one of primal, single-minded determination. It was hard to compare him to Ventress and Dooku’s descriptions of Jedi, nor with the disaster trio he had met two weeks earlier. </p><p> </p><p>Luke called forth the dark side within himself. He became more aware of his surroundings as his presence encompassed the room. Surroundings that included the young Jedi, who was clenching his teeth and looking about as menacing as a Jawa. Now that he was familiar with it, he could sense the young Jedi’s thin shields attempting to hide his fear.</p><p> </p><p>The Jedi hesitated, his grip on the hilt of his weapon tightening.</p><p> </p><p>“You are a Sith!” the Jedi exclaimed. Luke caught a sight of a braid on the right side of Jedi’s neck. A padawan, then.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Luke replied, “I’m definitely not a Jedi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is Count Dooku sending children to do his dirty work now?" the padawan growled, holding the bright yellow lightsaber in a tense guard position.</p><p> </p><p>“Says the literal child soldier, and I'm eighteen anyhow,” Luke retorted. The padawan inhaled sharply, his face a mixture of emotions.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve chosen it!” the padawan snapped back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, did you? You could have said no as a toddler when you were surrendered to the order?” Luke asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well no, but I was free to leave if I wished. I could have chosen another path. But, I wanted peace for the galaxy. I wanted to learn how to help... And at least I'm not the slave of a mass murderer!”</p><p> </p><p>Luke lashed out, and the padawan flew back crashing into the stone wall behind him with a sickening <em> crack </em>. </p><p> </p><p>The padawan's lightsaber fell to the ground with an echoing clank, his blue widened as he looked on terrified at the Sithling’s outstretched hand.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I am nobody’s slave!” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about that, Sithspawn? Or did Dooarghh…”</p><p> </p><p>The padawan gasped for breath, trying to grasp at his throat, but Luke had stuck his hands to the wall. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I am a free man serving Count Dooku for fair payment on my own free will. Say what you want, but I at least don’t serve your corrupted Senate!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The pressure around padawan’s neck was slightly released and he desperately inhaled the air in his burning lungs.</p><p> </p><p>“Republic would pay you as well,” the padawan managed to say. “Even more than Dooku does.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke snickered. “As I said. Corrupt.”</p><p> </p><p>With those words he closed his fist. He heard a crack. The padawan fell limply to the ground, a quick death.</p><p> </p><p>Luke slowly exhaled, just now realizing that his eyes had switched to golden yellow somewhere down the line. He focused on his breath, calming the raging storm inside of him to something more akin to a soft breeze. </p><p> </p><p>It felt…oddly satisfying to see young Jedi dead before him. It certainly wasn’t the first time he had killed. It wasn’t even the first time he had choked someone to death. But this had felt different. It wasn’t a slaver needing to be put down. It was barely even a mercy death to save the Jedi from Dooku’s more sadistic tendencies.</p><p> </p><p>Glee flitted across Luke’s face. He wished that he had known how to do this back on Tatooine if this was the rush of adrenalin he could get from using the Force. The feeling of the life fleeing the Jedi was overwhelming and satisfying at the same time, like when he pulled trickshots with his speeder back home. </p><p> </p><p>He slowly walked to the corpse, looking over it. The empty blue eyes stared into nothingness. Such a bright color. It was almost the exact shade of his own pair, a color that he saw every morning when he looked into the mirror to shave.</p><p> </p><p>He was alive, standing over the dead padawan.</p><p> </p><p>Now that the rush of the moment had worn off, Luke couldn’t help but curse his lack of self-control. He had lashed out without thinking. Luke had always been impulsive, but he had still been able to think about a situation logically before reacting. He didn’t want to accidentally lash out at a friend or ally for saying the wrong thing. He would have to meditate on it tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>He reached out with the Force and the Jedi’s lightsaber flew into his waiting palm. It felt heavy in his hand was Luke’s first thought as he tested the balance of the handle. Now that he was holding it, he could feel the pulsating power of the crystal inside, but it was different from the dark side. Instead of overshadowing, the power felt more piercing and simplistic, like a single bright light whose only purpose was to be seen. Was this what the light side felt like?</p><p> </p><p>He shuddered. It felt too alien to him, too warm, almost disconcerting so. Warmth was necessary, but heat could lead to a far more painful death than the cold ever could. He had seen both enough times on Tatooine, with the scorching days and freezing nights. He strengthened his shields, guarding his consciousness. </p><p> </p><p>Then Luke grinned; it time to show Tyranus his accomplishment. He reached out with the Force towards the door, to open it, but, like before, he couldn’t feel it. He reached inside of himself, ready to break it open with his internal power, but he didn’t get the chance because the door swung open, revealing Darth Tyranus.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>To Luke’s surprise, he was actually smiling for once. It was only a slight lift in the corner of his mouth, but still…</p><p> </p><p>It made him feel proud.</p><p> </p><p>“You did well, apprentice,” Tyranus commended Luke’s accomplishment. The young man couldn’t help, but smile back.</p><p> </p><p>Count Dooku reached into his pocket and handed Luke a triangular device, glowing red and adorned with gold ornaments. It was cool to the touch, but surging with energy.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a Sith holocron,” the Count told his apprentice. “If you can open it, you will find instructions on how to build your own lightsaber, and of course you can use your prize as a template.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke nodded, eager to absorb all the knowledge.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“But now, come with me. There is a lesson I need to teach you personally.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Jilet Mon-Tegu had always been bad at meditation. </p><p> </p><p>Her bountiful pessimism combined with a natural affinity towards the unifying force resulted in many visions of the worst possibilities. As a result, Jilet avoided meditation like a Hutt avoided a bath. </p><p> </p><p>However, since the Clone Wars began, she had spent more and more of her free time in her quarters connecting with the Force to try and find some semblance of peace. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, she found only chaos. </p><p> </p><p>The Force screeched and rang. She could hear the sound of every shot fired, from cannons to blasters, from clones and droids alike, blending together into a high pitched drone, a wall of noise that dug into her head, slowly wearing at her focus. </p><p> </p><p>But it didn’t affect her infamous stubbornness. Since Rome had been missing in action (or MIA as she heard the troopers refer to the situation) for nearly two weeks now, she became desperate for the force to give her some clue of his whereabouts, some reassurance that he would make it out alive. </p><p> </p><p>Jilet lowered herself onto the plain meditation mat and centered herself on the quietness of her room. Slowly stretching her senses outwards to encompass the whole Jedi Temple, studiously ignoring the deep growling that seemed to drown the whole planet of Coruscant, she stretched past it and lit her consciousness drift as she once again searched for the familiar low humming of Rome’s force signature. </p><p> </p><p>She could only get a vague impression even when she tried to reach through their bond, but she persistently continued to reach out as the hours ticked by. </p><p> </p><p>It was almost time for Temple lights out when the Force finally reached back with the faint sound of Rome’s force signature, faint and dulled but still reaching out through their bond. It was unsteady and raspy; <em> he was in danger! </em></p><p> </p><p>Jilet tried to focus on Rome, but her efforts were being blocked out by the same thing that had kept her from feeling him before. Except, there was something else in the way as well. Another Force user, whose signature sang as loud as a Jedi master’s, but harsher, more chaotic. It almost completely drowned out her vague impression of Rome.</p><p> </p><p>There was a clanking then a gagging noise. Rome’s signature began to fade, grow shakier and fluctuating rapidly. It began to screech in one final attempt at living.</p><p> </p><p>And then it was gone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>**</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Count set a swift pace and led Luke out of the dungeons. The Apprentice’s mind wandered back to the cooling corpse of the padawan, left in the cell. But it wasn’t his worry anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dooku halted only when they reached his study. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> When they entered, Count Dooku gestured towards a thick rug in the middle for Luke to sit on it. The young man dropped on the soft rug and crossed his legs. He still held </em> <em> the </em> <em> Jedi’s lightsaber firmly in his hand. And to his surprise Dooku sat across him. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Now that you’ve acquired a kyber crystal, you must make it your own by bleeding it.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Tyranus smiled inwardly. Skywalker was faring well so far and his performance in the cell was truly exceptional. And, to his surprise, Dooku realized he was proud of Luke. The boy, no, the young man had appeared at his doorstep being mistaken for the other Skywalker and he’d grown somewhat fond of the youth.</p><p> </p><p>He led them to his study, Serenno’s star shining right through the window, enlightening a spot on the thick hand woven rug. The Count gestured to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Seat yourself, Skywalker. Take your meditative position and place your prize in front of you,” he instructed Luke. He stood there, his body throwing a shadow on the light spot where Luke sat. Right there, in his shadow. Like a good submissive apprentice he should be.</p><p> </p><p>But Luke Skywalker wasn’t like that. He had a strong personality, ability to stand on his own, challenging both Ventress and Tyranus when he needed and wanted. And it was surprisingly refreshing. And what was life to a Sith, but a challenge? The master was supposed to challenge their apprentice, make their way hard to test them thoroughly, but an apprentice was supposed to challenge the master back; eventually in the fight to the death.</p><p> </p><p>Luke looked expectantly to the Sith Lord. Tyranus was just standing there, his hands behind his back, studying him and making him nervous. Tryanus quietly marveled at the young man. His force presence shining like a star, eclipsing those who got to close. It’s light untouched by the events of not even half an hour past. Not touched by death. </p><p> </p><p>“Close your eyes. Focus on your surroundings and then on the lightsaber,” Tyranus ordered his apprentice.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luke frowned inwardly, making sure to keep his emotions behind a thick wall of concentration. He didn’t need Dooku doubting him right now. He was puzzled. He’d gained the crystal, and the saber had been perfectly fine before but it hadn’t been <em> Luke’s </em>. He savagely tore into the saber’s hilt and the metal gave way with a sharp snap. The entire thing shattered, leaving the yellow kyber crystal floating before Luke, taunting him. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, you need to make the crystal bleed. It won’t work for you otherwise. Focus on it, all your negative emotions, your power and will. Tame it, bend it, make it yours.” </p><p> </p><p>Dooku’s voice cut through Luke’s concentration, and Luke fought to not cringe as the crystal wavered in front of him, obviously sensing that he was not its owner.</p><p> </p><p>Then he reached out to the crystal and to his surprise found a firm shield in the Force, surrounding the tiny glowing thing. It was defending itself, Luke could sense the shield strengthening. </p><p> </p><p>He attacked, his mind engulfing the shield, pressing on it, searching for a way in.</p><p> </p><p>A crack appeared, which he used to force himself in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Suddenly, he was no longer on Serenno. </em>
</p><p><br/>
**<br/>
<br/>
A sharp pain in his mind as the crystal struggled against him. But he wouldn’t be deterred. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He knew the place. The small building on the surface, endless sands around. The Homestead. And there, in front of the main door two charred bodies. He didn’t need to ask to know who they had been. His heart froze, breath hitched. Then rage filled his core. Who could do such a thing? Who had done it? Who killed Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen? He wanted to find them, to rip them apart.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But he would not. This was only a vision. And for a moment, he paused, looking around the sands, the Homestead, the twin sunset of Tian and Garto blazing down on the landscape. Would he ever see them again? His family, his home? Or had Serenno become his home? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But this was a vision. The crystal forcing him to see things he didn’t want to. The warmth swirled in his chest, so hot it felt freezing. </p><p> </p><p>A screech. High pitched, tearing through his years, his mind, white in front of his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Silence. His ears were pulsing, he could feel his heartbeat in the throat. What will he see?</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes. Red. Like a drop of blood. His. The crystal broke under his will, submitted.</p><p> </p><p>Something touched his shoulder. A hand. Firm reassuring grip. “You did well, apprentice.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke reached out and the blood-red crystal settled into his palm. Energy crackled between him and the rare gem. Dooku’s hands tightened ever so slightly on Luke’s shoulder and Luke closed his fist around the kyber crystal. </p><p> </p><p>“Luke, you are growing quickly under my tutelage. I’d expected this process to be a long one, but I see that you are ready for more, my apprentice.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke grinned at the praise and nodded solemnly, recognizing that Dooku wasn’t quite finished. </p><p> </p><p>“From this moment forward, you will be known as Astramortis. You still have much to learn, my apprentice.” </p><p> </p><p>With that, Dooku turned away, facing the ever present window that gave such a spectacular view of Serenno. Luke started to rise, but Dooku was still not finished. </p><p> </p><p>“You have a crystal. Now you must make a case for it. A way in which your lightsaber may be powered. It is your life. Your weapon. The way in which your power flows.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Dooku paused. Assuredly for dramatic purposes. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll forward general lightsaber construction files to you as well as blueprints. I will want to see it when you are finished, Astramortis.” </p><p> </p><p>The dismissal was clear. Luke, now Astramortis, stood and left the room cradling the crystal. His crystal. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If it wasn't blatantly obvious already, Rome's the Padawan Luke killed. His full name is Rome Kapulet, so hurray for our uncreative naming choices. </p><p>You will be seeing more of Jilet in the future. </p><p>Also, here's a link to notAfont's designs for Rome and Jilet: https://not-a-font.tumblr.com/post/646291718383222784/heres-a-finalized-version-of-jilets-design-along</p><p>At first we were gonna have the crystal give Luke a vision of Vader doing his thing and Like being super confused at what Vader has to do with anything before the crystal realizes that Luke doesn't know or care about his connection to Vader, but it just wasn't happening and we had delayed this for long enough already.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is made purely for the authors' enjoyments. Constructive criticism is fine, and it can even be mean if it's valid, but it has to be in the form of a suggestion not a demand. Comments containing out of context racial slurs, homophobia, and pure unadulterated hate will be deleted.</p><p>Updates are every Monday.</p><p>Link to notAfont's Tumblr: http://not-a-font.tumblr.com<br/>And <a href="https://lord-of-void.tumblr.com/">Void's</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>